Forbidden RePosted
by SexySloth
Summary: This is the same story that was posted a few days ago, but had to be re-posted due to site difficulties. Severus is having forbidden feelings for one of his best students. But does she return those feelings? SSHG. Don't like, don't read. EWE?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Well now, I'm on a roll here! This one's a little different than my normal fare…Please enjoy and REVIEW! If given the choice I would ALMOST take reviews over one night with Severus Snape. Notice I said **_**almost. SSHG pairing. Don't like, don't read, and NO NASTY REVIEWS PLEASE!**_

_**SS**_

**Disclaimor: I own nothing.**

**Chapter One: A Thought **

It was going on midnight in Hogwarts castle, and to Severus' content it was blissfully quiet. Contrary to popular belief, his greatest pleasure in life was not patrolling hallways in search of errant students snogging in alcoves or shagging behind curtains. He rolled his eyes as he thought of how many couples he'd busted just this very evening. _Some things never change,_ he thought. As he passed it, a tall grandfather clock chimed the witching hour and Severus sighed. Only one half hour to go and then his rounds would be over. Then he could get back to his reading, collapse in his chair by the fire with a glass of fire whisky. He could remove his robes and shake off the harsh persona that had kept his life, and the lives of others safe for so long. Then he would, no doubt, retire to his bedroom where he would throw back a draught of dreamless sleep so that the dreams that had plagued him for nearly six months could disappear.

Severus Snape had returned to his post as Potions master after the Ministry, with the help of the Boy-Who-Need-Be-Noble Harry Potter and his two tag-a-long companions, and though he tried to let go of the harsh demeanor that he had held onto for going on twenty years, old habits die hard, and he found himself now not only feared, but lonely as well…for fame and an Order of Merlin First Class, and all the Galleons in the world could not buy a Wizard love and companionship. And these thoughts, led his mind, of course, to wander onto his latest obsession, the one member of the Golden Trio whom had truly impressed him beyond measure, the girl, now woman who had entered his dreams and haunted him when he was alone.

When Hermione had come back to finish her schooling at Hogwarts, Severus Snape was neither surprised nor annoyed. He was merely indifferent. It was expected, of course. Surely no one thought that such a know-it-all busybody like Hermione Granger could simply walk away from earning her degree and pursuing greater endeavors. So he had simply thought he'd ignore the girl and move on with his life. Severus quickly discovered that ignoring Hermione Granger was not going to pan out.

He paced throughout the halls noiselessly, robes billowing in a silent flutter reminiscent of a butterfly's wings or a spider's web being spun. _Why the devil is it so damned hard to get that girl out of my head!"_ he cursed as he passed the Fat Lady's portrait. He walked on and the answer was poking his brain, not allowing him to forget why it was so hard for him to forget about Hermione Granger.

The first day of Advanced NEWT potions had started out as any other class, the students, including Miss Granger had filed in. He had indicated the instructions on the board and then called for them all to begin. The heat in the classroom that August afternoon had been stifling, and the steaming cauldrons had done nothing to relieve the heat of the room. It had become so oppressive that Severus actually felt the need to say something.

"Students," he drawled in his usual manner, "Due to the increasingly uncomfortable heat in this room, I give you permission to remove your outer robes. I'd rather not have to waste any pepper up potions on the first day." The students, relieved at this permissive attitude as well as glad for the allowance, removed their heavy black school robes and were much more at ease in their muggle clothing which was allowed save for special occasions. And it was then that everything changed.

Severus found his eye wandering to Hermione as she shucked the offensive black garment and he had to cover his audible intake of air with an uncharacteristic cough. A few of the students had looked over in surprise, but quickly went back to work once they witnessed his glare at their attention. It was readily apparent to Severus that Miss Granger was no longer the little girl he remembered from first year potions, bushy hair and wildly waving hand in the air, so eager for approval. She was, now, most definitely a woman. _When had that happened? _He questioned as he watched her, hoping she would not notice his blatant ogling of her figure.

His eyes wandered from her cascade of honey brown curls that were anything but bushy to her blue muggle shirt that should have been considered indecent, though he knew it was not. It clung to her figure in all the right places, the moderate V-neck showing off her generously rounded, voluptuous breasts and nipped in just at her slim waist, flaring out at her equally generous but not too generous hips. Her tan cotton shorts were loose fitting over curvaceous thighs, and as she turned slightly to check the directions in her Potions book, he was graced with the sight of her curvaceous buttocks. His hand twitched, wanting to give it a healthy squeeze, and he mentally slapped himself for having such thoughts about a student, an innocent child! But really, he realized, she was no child. That much was clear.

His black eyes stared into her with heat clearly evident in them as he watched a drop of sweat slide slowly from her brow to her cheek, and he breathed a gentle sigh as he watched her delicate finger swipe the offending drop away. His own finger tingled with the desire to have replaced hers, and he nearly groaned aloud as he realized he was now sporting a very prominent erection beneath his desk.

Severus had continued to watch Hermione from his position at the front of the classroom and regarded her with near awe as she effortlessly completed her potion to a T, the ingredients perfectly added, the potion perfectly executed. It would be a success, that he was sure. If his eyes had not been so focused on the way her breasts bounced enticingly in her shirt as she gave the cauldron a final few stirs, he would have noticed that she had turned her attention from her potion and had looked up to meet his eyes. He started when he found himself looking back into her tawny gaze and for one split second he thought he saw something, what was it, arousal there? But that was impossible. He was the greasy bat of the dungeons and she was the Gryffindor Princess, one valuable third of the Golden Trio. The moment was lost as she returned her gaze to her table and began to bottle her potion.

Class came to an end and bottle after bottle was placed upon his desk for his further inspection, but he paid no attention. His eyes remained downcast upon the papers he was "correcting" and he did not look up, that is until he saw a slim hand linger for a moment as a vial was dropped off. He did not have to look up to know that it was her, and then, as if it hadn't happened at all, she was gone.

Severus was now passing the library when he heard a small noise, then all at once, he saw a figure coming toward him, wand drawn. "Lumos!" He uttered silkily, and the light from his wand illuminated the corridor and the person standing in front of him who was nw shielding her eyes from the brightness of his wand.

"Sorry, that's a little bright. Mind turning it down a bit? It's only me." The soft voice was undoubtably Hermiones and Severus dimmed the light coming from his wand and he met her eyes.

His heart pounded in his chest as he watched her smile. It was beautiful.

"Good evening Professor. So sorry if I've disturbed you. I've been up late doing research for my Advanced Transfiguration essay. It's due next week."

"You are not disturbing," Severus replied, willing his voice to remain steady. Gods he felt like a fifth year whose balls had only just begun to drop. "But are you aware of the hour, Miss Granger?"

"Yes, Professor. I'm aware it is very late, or very early depending on how you'd like to look at it, but as I am Head Girl, and as I am over eighteen, I am allowed to be out of my rooms as late as I want, provided I'm not…up to something." She smiled wryly, and he realized that she was quoting him. He felt decidedly ruffled and he was quickly beginning to realize that if he stood there much longer, he might very well embarrass himself. Already he could feel his trousers beginning to grow uncomfortably tight in all the wrong places.

"Right. As you were Miss Granger. Though, do be careful getting back to Gryffindor Tower." He winced inwardly. Had he just shown a modicum of compassion? What on earth was happening to him?

Hermione nodded in assent and made to move along. "Goodnight Professor Snape."

Hermione did not hear him whisper his response in kind, and if she had looked back, which she did, there was nothing to be seen but the retreating billow of his robes to indicate that anything out of the ordinary had happened at all.

Back in his rooms, Severus Snape divested himself of his suddenly too restrictive garments and strode quickly into the loo, turning the shower on full blast. With the steaming water pounding against his back and dripping off of his blue-black hair, Severus did something he hadn't done in a very long time. He jerked himself off to thoughts of a woman in his shower, and he came all over the wall with the woman's name spouting from his lips like a prayer…and the name was **not** Lily.

Four floors above, Hermione was laying in her four poster bed in her private rooms, a privilege for Head girls and boys. Her legs were spread wide and two fingers were buried deep inside of her tight pussy, and the name she was moaning out into the empty room was **not** Ron's.

TBC!

**AN: Winks at readers. Did you like it? Please review and let me know! Hopefully I'll update soon, but reviews always make me update muuuuch faster. And by the way, who will you be thinking of in the shower tonight? Hmmmm?**

**SS**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: My goodness! Thanks to my reviewers who came through with great responses to the first installment of Forbidden. :) It was a treat to read them and definitely spurred me on to write write write! I am not exactly sure how long I will make this story, but I do know that I don't plan to get the two of them together TOO fast. That would be far to typical. But I won't make you wait too long for some steamy bits! Just a reminder, to those who don't know, I do not have a Beta, and while I do my level best to edit and fix any glaring mistakes in my fics, sometimes I am human and miss one or two. If you notice anything that REALLY stands out as just WRONG, pm me and let me know, but don't leave a nasty review. And on that note…REVIEW REVIEW…and ENJOY ENJOY!**

**Chapter2: An Itch**

The Great Hall was already full with students cramming their faces with the delectable treats that the Hogwarts' Kitchen elves had provided. Each table, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw were packed with students chatting about the day ahead, scribbling out last minute assignments that had gone overlooked the night before, and enjoying the last few minutes before the school day would officially were two empty seats in the Great Hall that morning though, and while most of the students and staff were carrying on as normal without a second thought, there was one person who had noticed both absences and silently chose to save this interesting information for later. _The time would come_, Albus thought.

Suddenly the door of the Great Hall burst open, and an unkempt Hermione Granger rushed in and hastily took her seat next to Ginny, Ron, and Harry. Ron and Harry had both decided to come back so that they could acquire the necessary classes for Auror Training, and Ginny was still at school, though she had become an integral part of their group. A few heads looked up to see her arrive, but no one thought very much of it.

As opposite and different as Hermione's entrance that something could be, Severus Snape entered through the staff door and slid silently into his customary seat between Minerva and Albus Dumbledore at the staff table. He immediately tucked into his food without a sideward glance toward the other two professors.

"Hermione, where've you been? We'd thought you'd taken ill or something. I was about to come knock you up to make sure you got to first period Transfiguration." Ginny said as she offered her friend a Pumpkin Pasty.

Hermione shook her head and smiled wanly. "No thanks, just oatmeal for me. Sorry guys, I had a really late night in the library. I must have just slept straight through my alarm! If Crookshanks hadn't woken me up moaning in my ear for food I think I'd have been in bed all day!" Hermione declared as she spooned a mouthful of oatmeal into her mouth. "Please pass the cinnamon, Harry."

"Well, I'm glad you're not sick or anything. That potions class yesterday was terrible!" Harry said as he proffered the required condiment. "That potion was foul. I swear if I have to cut up anymore Armadillo entrails I'll vomit!"

"Omh, youth knogh, Ifth's not tha' babd." Ron said through a mouthful of bacon. He gulped it down with a swig of pumpkin juice. "I actually thought I did pretty good on that one."

"Ron, don't speak with your mouth so full of food!" Hermione chastised, her eyes imploring at Ron's blank stare. "It's vile. No one wants to see what's in your mouth. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've left my books in my rooms so I'll have to dash back to get them. See you in class!" And with a final gulp of her pumpkin juice she got up to leave, but not before she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand straight up. Someone was staring at her, and she was pretty sure she knew who it was. Turning slightly, making as if she was brushing some stray crumbs off of the sleeve of her robe, she chanced a peek up at the staff table, and sure enough, there it was. Severus Snape was practically boring holes into her from his seat next to the headmaster. She could almost feel the heat from his eyes, and she felt a pleasant warmth flow through her body and straight to her core. _What on earth is your problem! Hermione Granger get yourself under control! _She thought. Meeting his eyes for the briefest of moments, she allowed herself a small smirk and gave him the barest of winks before she could talk herself out of it. Then with a quick shrug of her shoulders at her friends who were all looking bit confused at her strange behavior, she was off.

"What's up with her?" Ron asked, for once putting down his knife and fork. Dense though he sometimes could be, he secretly wished that Hermione would pay him a bit more attention…well, the kind of attention that he desired anyway.

Harry had seen the strange exchange between Hermione and their potions professor, as had Ginny. They shared a look and Ginny shook her head in a "No idea?" gesture, so Harry turned to Ron with a shrug. "Dunno. Maybe she's just tired. You know her, she's all worked up about her Transfiguration essay due next week."

"We've got a Transfiguration essay assigned?" Ron asked.

"Honestly Ron. What year are you again?" Ginny rolled her eyes at her brother and rose from the table. "Harry, walk me to my class? I've got Herbology in ten minutes."

The couple left the Great Hall and they both shared their opinions about the strange behavior of Hermione and their professor.

Severus ate the food on his plate, hardly tasting a thing, and he downed nearly two cups of coffee in the span of ten minutes since he had arrived at breakfast. Somehow he had forgotten to take his dreamless sleep draught last night. _Forgot, or did you neglect to take it on purpose….?_ and he'd awoken several times with a raging erection. He had tossed and turned, willing himself to grow soft again, but the dreams did persist, and so did his hard on. When he rose, his morning wood was stiff as a wizard's staff and it had taken him ten minutes of coaxing just to be able to take a piss. Consequently not only had he been late to breakfast, but he was running low on sleep and very very low on patience. She was really getting to him. The images from his dreams and from potions the day before, and then from their exchange in the corridor outside of the library, all of them had been altered and distorted into licentious encounters in his sleep. Was that a wink she had given him just now? Before he had time to think on that matter any further, he was interrupted by the ever watchful headmaster, whom he had never known to have good timing.

"Have a bad night Severus?" Albus asked from beside him. Severus was loath to look the man in the eye. Albus always gave one the distinct impression of knowing exactly what was going on in your brain, occlummency or not. It was that damned twinkle in his eye that did it, and Severus did not want to deal with the headmaster's nonsense this morning. He was in no mood.

"No, just trying to enjoy breaking my fast in peace, Albus." He replied shortly, attempting to give the aggravating man no room to question him further.

"Ah yes." Albus agreed, popping a tater tot into his mouth. "The kitchen staff always out do themselves at breakfast."

"Mmmmm" Severus was not going to give an inch.

"I noticed that Hermione was late for breakfast this morning as well. I hope she is not working too hard. She'll do quite brilliantly on her NEWTS as it is I'm sure. But then again, perhaps some late night studying is exactly what she needs. You've often found peace and solace when Hogwarts is at its most quiet, am I right Severus?"

"Yes, well…" he was not quite sure how to respond to this query. Was Albus trying to hint at something. One never knew with him. "I'm sure she's getting all the studying in she needs."

"Good good." Albus replied, and with another bite of tater tot, the subject seemed to be closed.

Severus rose from the table and excused himself and went the long way down to the dungeons. The most direct route would take him directly past the Transfiguration classroom, and Severus was actively trying to ignore his inner desire to go past that particular room, to peer in and just catch a glimpse…_damn and blast! She torments me when I am awake and when I am asleep! _Severus was just entering the stairway to the dungeons, his head down, and in a very atypical manner, not paying attention to what he was doing when he found himself colliding with another body on the stairs. His instincts kicked in and he reached out his arms to catch the person from falling down the long, steep stone steps, and to his pleasure?dismay he found himself nose to nose with none other than the woman that had been occupying his mind. _How convenient_. If his brain could sound sarcastic it would have.

"Oh my goodness, excuse me Professor!" Hermione cried, looking a bit flustered, her hair was askew, and he had to forcibly restrain himself from bruising the stray curl out of her face. "I'm sorry, I suppose I was lost in my own world." He realized that he had not taken any measures to remove himself from her person and also realized that she was flush against his body, a body that was rapidly betraying his show of propriety. Quickly, he removed his arms from around her waist and took a step upwards looking down at her.

"Yes, well, do be careful next time. What are you doing down here anyway? Don't you have Transfiguration now?"

"Yes, professor, I do, but you see, yesterday I left my Transfiguration text in your classroom, so I had to rush down here to get it. And then, I ran into you." She looked up at him innocently. "That's not such a bad thing though, is it?" She asked, a small smile playing on her lips. _Her oh so plump lips that he wished to devour with his…_

_ "_Er…no. Just…em, make sure you keep a better hold on your possessions. You wouldn't want to lose something important." Severus didn't immediately realize the double entendre of his sentence, but once he did, he felt a deep flush begin to creep up his neck, yet he did not break her gaze.

"Ah…right. Will do Professor. By the way, I am having some trouble with the potions essay you assigned me. I think I've figured most of it out, but I have a few questions. Would you happen to have some time later to meet with me about it?"

Severus appraised her. Was she being serious? Was this apparent flirting some kind of game to get a decent grade out of him? But no, her expression was truthful, her face in earnest. She was simply asking him a question, like any other student asking a question.

"If you need assistance, report to my office at eight o'clock sharp. Don't be late Miss Granger." And with that he wafted down the stairs and out of sight.

Hermione sighed softly to herself. "What on earth am I doing?" She said aloud, and then, realizing that she was nearly late to Transfiguration, she left, leaving an itch unscratched.

TBC

**Whaddya think? Good? More? If you want more REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I love them more than Dumbledore loves lemon drops. **

**SS**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Once again, I cannot thank my lovely reviewers enough for their kind words and opinions! I am pleased that this story is being enjoyed so much, especially since it was essentially a spur of the moment idea I had after finishing my last story, Secret Relief. I'm not the sort of writer who sits down and plans out a whole story and then uploads it to the site or anything like that. All of my stories are written one chapter at a time, often in quick succession, but never all that far in advance, so it is good motivation for me to have such wonderful feedback from readers. That said, enjoy this installment, and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**SS**

Chapter3: A Scratch

Severus had begun to pace the floors of his quarters at a quarter past seven. He'd poured himself a drink of firewhisky at half past, and at a quarter till eight, still in his quarters, he began to rake his fingers through his long, lank hair-a definite indication that he was disturbed and agitated by something. _Or someone_, he thought ruefully as he looked, for the millionth time at the clock. It was now five minutes till eight. He needed to his office before her, because he did not want to appear unprepared or apprehensive in any way. With a final tug on his impeccably cut robes, he tapped the volume of Oliver Twist on his bookshelf and the shelves slid aside to reveal the doorway to his office. They slid back just as silently as they had opened, and he seated himself at his desk, willing himself to relax. This was just another meeting with another overeager student on any other ordinary night. He tried very hard to ignore the part of his brain that was reminding him that this was no ordinary meeting. It had come after a series of rather unexpected and disturbing events. And this was not any other student bucking for a good grade. This was Hermione Granger, and as loath as he was to admit it, she was the brightest student that he had ever had the privilege of teaching at Hogwarts in his entire career. There were elements in her essays and slight alterations in her method in potions that caused even him to pause, and he knew, if he could toot his own horn, that he was the most prestigious Potions Master in the British Wizarding world. The clock in his office chimed eight bells, and Severus found himself getting very warm and feeling very closed in. And then the knock sounded.

"You may enter." Severus said, and he was pleased at how detached he had been able to make his voice sound. On the inside, his heart was practically beating through his ribcage. As he watched her enter the office, the first thing he noticed was that she was wearing muggle clothing again, and the top she had choses this evening was no better than the previous one from the class the other day. She had bit him good evening and then all at once he was struck at how tired she looked, and without really thinking about it he had found that he had invited her to sit down and had even offered her tea. He never offered students tea when they met with him. Usually he was giving away handkerchiefs to blubbering first years who had yet to comprehend that almost only counts in horse shoes and hand grenades.

"Er, thank you for the tea. It's quite good." Hermione said softly as she took a sip from an unexpectedly delicate teacup. She noticed that he had a lovely tea service, done in silver with small green vines etched around the rim and on the fine bone china handles. It was definitely not what she had expected, _although_, she supposed, she didn't really know this man at all. _What on earth was she doing_? She thought. This was crazy…wasn't it? She decided not to think about it right now. Right now she was going to go through with her endeavor: to sit in Severus' company and have an intelligent conversation with this man who had been staring at her with more heat in his eyes than she had ever experienced in her whole life. This man who had invaded her dreams and her waking hours. She couldn't just let it rest. She had an itch and she was about to scratch it, if only a little bit._ Baby steps_, she reminded herself.

Severus stared at the girl blast! woman sitting across from him, and he had to remind himself to close his mouth, for when she shifted in her seat to put her bag down at her feet, she had given him a remarkably good view of an impressive amount of cleavage. _Did young women this age always have breasts that looked like this? _He was now, once again, hard as a rock, and he had no where to go to hide. _Think anything, think of anything that does not have to do with her breasts you moronic imbecile!_

Hermione looked at him a bit strangely, and he realized that he must have some god awful expression on his face, so he immediately took pains to fix his features back into their normal, snide visage when she spoke.

"I suppose, if I'm to start this off the right way," she paused, suddenly looking nervous. Severus raised one eyebrow as if to say 'go on'.

Hermione sighed. "You see, I wasn't exactly honest with you earlier today, on the stair case."

"Indeed?" He responded, using all of his willpower to remain non-committal. His brain wanted to ask more questions, and he was surprised to find that he felt slightly angry that she had been dishonest, but then, he decided he should really hear witch out.

"Yes. I'm really sorry, but there didn't seem to be a very good way to say this without it sounding, well, strange."

"Hmm you say this as if you want my opinion of the strangeness of the situation in question, yet you have yet to tell me what you are talking about. Please go on, and do not waste my time."

"Yes, sorry sir. You see, since we've been back, things have not really been the same. I feel so…different from the rest of my old friends. Harry is great, and Ginny and I have become very close, but I feel like I've changed so much." At this she looked to Severus who was meeting her gaze, but this time with a bit more softness than before.

"Look, to put it bluntly, I'm bored with talk of quidditch with the boys and the latest fashions in Witch Weekly with Ginny who, although she is a dear friend, is quite a bit younger than I. I need someone intelligent to talk to, someone who appreciates books and learning, and as silly as it sounds, I'm lonely for that kind of company.

Severus stared at her for a few moments, feeling himself get warm all over. Was she asking what he thought she was asking? To voluntarily be friends with him?

"Are you looking for a mentor, Miss Granger? Because if you are I can assure you that there are many other more appropriate and capable candidates than I to…"

"NO!" Hermione startled him with the vehemence of her response. He had not expected such venom in her voice.

"I'm not looking for another mentor to give me advice on my burgeoning academic career, nor am I looking for some sort of father figure to guide me through my tender early adulthood." She paused, and then the way she looked at him nearly took his breath away, all woman, all adult, no questioning glances, no uncertain flicker of an eyelash. "I want a friend, a companion." Hermione gathered all her courage and reached her hand out tentatively to his pale fingers that were resting flat against the grainy wood of his desk. "Tell me, honestly, that you don't feel something between us, whatever it is, a connection of sorts? You and I are more alike than you might know Severus Snape."

The fact that she had used his first name occurred to him fleetingly, but his mind and his body was too caught up in the ignition of a spark between them when her slim fingers touched his. He cleared his throat audibly and nodded his head at her slowly. He was aware that there was something brewing between them that he could neither explain nor control. It was as if she were pulling him into her with each beat of her heart, each blink of her eye. Loneliness, that was something Severus Snape knew much about. He had been lonely most of his life, sometimes involuntarily, sometimes by necessity, and sometimes, by choice. He had never thought someone would actually desire to take time to get to know him. His past friendships were questionable at best, and he had lost most everyone of importance to him as a result of his own poor, misinformed choices. He was reluctant to enter into something so personal, but the thought was oh so tempting. He so wanted to plunder her mind and extract all of the delectable information that this great brain held. And he could not deny that he wanted to be in her presence more and more. But there were so many factors at play, most of them against the whole darn thing!

"No, _Hermione_. I cannot tell you any of those things honestly, because I must admit that despite my best efforts, there is something there. But you have to know that it is not only incomprehensible to me, but also quite inappropriate."

Hermione pulled her hand back and placed it on her lap. She smiled ruefully and her eyes closed for the briefest of moments, and he wondered momentarily if she was trying to hold back tears. He had certainly not wanted to make her cry.

She shrugged and smiled, a bit wobbly, but sure. "Friends then? Do you think we could be friends?"

Severus regarded her for a long time his coal black eyes burning into hers, answering the questions that she had not asked. "I think, perhaps, that friendship is a good place to start."

The smile he was greeted with then was like the light of the world beaming through her. She nodded and scooted her chair forward a bit more towards his desk, leaned back and said, "So, what's your favorite book?"

And so they talked, and Hermione felt, that while things had not gone as planned, this was certainly a start.

TBC

**Ugh, so this chapter is unfortunately one of those "further the plot along" chapters that I have soooooo much trouble writing, but I tried to make it interesting and meaningful. I wanted to show the conflict that Severus is having between giving into his basest desires but also wanting this to be something more that just a physical attraction, and I also wanted to explore a little deeper at why Hermione is behaving the way she is. I'm sure I'll delve more deeply into it later, but don't worry. Steamy scenes are soon to follow! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and I might update sooner that I plan!**

**SS**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: It has been brought to my attention that due to some error on the fanfiction website, this story was temporarily unavailable. I have absolutely no idea as to why, but I have re-posted this story in it's entirety so far so that all of the previous chapters are present in full. If you have any further problems accessing this story, please feel free to PM me and I will try to work out the situation immediately! I've already emailed ff's tech support email, about the issue but have yet to get a response from them, so your guess is as good as mine as to what the problem is. As always, thanks to those who have taken the time to both read and review this and my other stories, and I hope that this chapter does not disappoint. I must also once again say that I have no Beta, so any glaring mistakes are all my fault and if they are absolutely dreadful please excuse me and let me know! With that READ AND REVIEW AND ENJOY!**

Chapter 4: The Dance

Hermione felt as if she were walking on air. The past two weeks had been some of the most enjoyable ones she had had since returning to Hogwarts after the war, and if she were honest with herself, more enjoyable than she'd ever had in her life. She and Severus had talked for three hours that night in his office, conversing about anything and everything. His favorite book was a surprise to her, _Les Miserables_, a muggle novel by Victor Hugo. She had thought he would have chosen a book from the wizarding world, a potions tome perhaps, or something to do with the dark arts. But Hermione was pleased to find that his tastes matched hers in both muggle and wizarding aspects of literature, and they had talked for some time about Wuthering Heights and Jane Eyre.

_"What is it about Jane Eyre that you like so much? I never found that particular novel to be all that impressive given it's much lauded history in the muggle world. As I understand it is most often required reading in secondary school." he had asked as he poured her her third cup of Earl Grey._

_ "Oh no! I think it's wonderful! I've always liked Rochester." She had looked at him directly in the eye then. "She loved him even when he thought himself unworthy of affection and care, and she loved him all the more for it. There's something to be said for that professor."_

_ Severus had regarded her for a long moment, almost calculating in his stare, but then she was rewarded with the barest hint of, a smile? More like a smirk, but it was close. Hermione decided she'd accept that. He looked younger when he softened his features, and he certainly looked more attractive when he wasn't scowling._

_ "I think," he said after a time, "that you speak with wisdom beyond your years. Not many people your age care to look beyond what is on the surface. I think that is why I had so much trouble as a young boy and as a teenager myself. I couldn't stand the fact that people looked at me and only saw my stature as a half blood potions snob. No one really tried to get to know me save for Lily, and really no one has tried since…save for you Miss Granger."_

_ "Please sir, call me Hermione." Severus looked startled. "Only in private!" She amended quickly, so as not to insinuate anything inappropriate. "I mean, if you want to that is. I think that friends should call each other by their first names, if friends is what we are, and Miss Granger sounds so formal."_

_ Severus had recovered from his surprise and had leaned onto his elbows on his desk, his fingers steepled together, his gaze at it's most stern. "On one condition."_

_ Hermione looked at him warily, why all of a sudden this stoicism? It was as if they really were in a meeting about an essay all of a sudden. She was about to retract her request and apologize for her brashness when she noticed that his eyes were not cold and hard, but full of mirth, and his mouth was not a hard line, but a sort of distorted smirk. Hermione dropped her hands to her hips and opened her mouth is shock._

_ "You're teasing me!"_

_ "No I'm not."_

_ "You are! You are teasing me!" And to Hermione's amazement her professor's shoulders began to shake and what came out of his mouth was a deep, gravelly chuckle. At her further shocked expression the chuckle turned into a full blown laugh, Severus' head thrown back and his eyes closed, the corners of his mouth turned up in a wide smile. She realized then, that his teeth weren't all that crooked as others would say, and his hair, when you looked at it up close was not greasy, but merely so black and shiny it was almost blue. She waited, eyebrow raised and arms crossed for him to settle down, and choking out a few more guffaws and wiping a tear from his eye he crossed his arms in a mirror pose of hers and grinned at her._

_ "Yes, Hermione. I am teasing you. And yes. In private, I would like it very much if I could call you by your given name, but as I said before on one condition." Hermione raised her brow further and cocked her head. "That you call me Severus. It would be incredibly stuffy for you to refer to me as professor or sir while I am allowed to be so informal with you." Hermione smiled and for a moment Severus thought she would jump up and clap her hands, or some other typical feminine response to his allowance, but she merely nodded with a satisfied look on her face._

_ "Thank you, Severus." she said softly. His heart swelled at the caress of her voice in that sentence and some part of him rejoiced in her approval, while the other balked at the newness of the situation. Finding himself in unfamiliar territory, he gave pause._

_ "Only in private, mind you!" He repeated, his expression once again truly firm. "I don't want every first year dunderhead to go around thinking they can get away with anything." He nodded, more to assure himself than her of his decision. "And I also do not want anyone to get the wrong idea about what is going on between us."_

_ "You mean our friendship?"_

_ "Yes, our friendship," his heart warmed at the word. Saying it was like using a foreign word, and it felt decadent to be using such a word and have it actually mean something to him. "It could be misconstrued, and I would not want your reputation to be affected by that."_

_ "I value your company far too much to let anything slip. It will be our secret Severus. I promise." He smiled at that, and her heart did flip flops inside of her as she saw this. Who was this man? This was definitely a side of Severus Snape that she had never seen before, and she was so glad. _

_ "Now," he said, "It is very late, and although you are of age and free to roam about the castle as late as you wish, I would highly recommend you go and get some sleep. I can see the dark circles under your eyes as plain as the nose on MY face." He smirked. _

_ Hermione laughed. "Yes. I am tired, you are right. I get very caught up in things and tend to forget what hour of the night it is. My goodness it's nearly midnight!" He nodded and rose to escort her to the door._

_ "Severus…"she trailed off as they reached the threshold._

_ "Yes, Hermione?" She reveled in the way he said her name. It was like sliding silk over marble it was so smooth and slippery, and it sent bolts of electricity rocketing to somewhere deep and secret inside of her, and all at once she was reminded of her dreams and the things that voice did to her in her sleep._

_ "May we do this again soon? I'd very much like to, but I don't want to take up too much of your time."_

_ He looked down into her eyes, they were so hopeful and full of expectation. He noticed for the first time that her irises were not merely one color of golden honey, but also had flecks of chocolate brown in them as well, making them appear faceted like a rare stone. He also noticed for the first time how close he was standing to her. He could almost feel her breath against him, and he could smell her scent, coriander and vanilla, sweet and intoxicating. Without realizing it he had been moving towards her. Severus felt warm and relaxed, but there was a string of tension running between them that was pulling them closer together. Her eyes dropped ever so briefly to his mouth, and he wondered if she was feeling the same desire to kiss him that he was for her. And just as he was about to give in to that powerful pull, he pulled himself upright once more. Smiling gently at her, he reached out one long fingered hand and brushed a piece of stray hair off of her rosy cheek. Her eyes flickered back to him for a moment and they held each others gaze._

_ "Yes, my little lioness. We may do this again. I am usually free around eight o'clock as it is after my usual office hours. Feel free to stop by. But do knock first." And suddenly he had pulled back completely, opening the door and gesturing to it. Hermione did not take offense to his sudden change of behavior. This was all new and strange to her and she realized that he was possibly just as at war with his feelings as she was with hers…if not more. But one thing was clear to her. Severus Snape wanted her. And she wanted him back._

As Hermione approached the Great Hall for breakfast, she found once inside that she had beaten even Ginny to breakfast this morning. Usually she was late, having been coming back from the library for studying before classes started or finishing the fourth revision of an important essay, but she had found, as of late, that she had been rising earlier and earlier for breakfast and taking care of her usual necessary studying at other times during the day. She knew the reason for her change of behavior. The last two weeks she and Severus had been doing some sort of very complicated and intricate dance with each other. There were times when their interactions were merely that of a good friendship that was still new and blossoming, and then there were moments, like that first night at the door, when there was something more going on. She wondered who was going to be the one to end the dance, and she had a feeling it was going to have to be her.

Her erotic dreams of him had only gotten more intense as their number of meetings increased, and she was beginning to feel somewhat desperate for relief! Too many sweaty nights spent dreaming in her bed tangled up in the sheets with Severus voice whispering in her ear many delicious and decadent things. And many things that were very very naughty. If her dreams were a reality they would have taken each other all over the school by now and surely be halfway through the Kama Sutra. She did not have much experience with actual physical relationships, but books she knew, and if Severus was half as creative in the bedroom as he was in his potion making she would have her work cut out for her if it ever came to that. Hermione fervently hoped it would…soon.

Severus was also an early riser that morning, but not early to breakfast. He was now used to waking up with a rock hard erection and Hermione's soft voice casting echos through his bedroom, as if she were some spirit floating about, just out of reach. This morning, however, no amount of coaxing or mental images of Professor Trelawny buck naked and churning the butter with Professor Flitwick would allow his other head to go down. He remained, resolutely and painfully, at attention. He growled in frustration, and for the first time in two weeks he took matters into his own hands…or rather, his right hand. Not even bothering with a hot shower this time, he wrapped his hand around his pulsing erection and stroked himself to release, moaning Hermione's name out into the empty room. He visualized her, nude and perfect, those luscious breasts that had been taunting him daily with their pertness wrapped around his thickness and with a groan of insufficient completion he spilled his seed in long, thick spurts. It was only a temporary relief. He did not feel satisfied, though it did manage to get his private parts to calm themselves down a bit. But it was becoming more and more difficult to deny his physical and emotional attraction to Hermione, and his billowing robes could only hide so much. Something was going to have to give. This dance was becoming a dangerous tango of the most unstable kind. He was sure Albus was beginning to notice something, and had been trying to unsuccessfully avoid contact with the man.

As he took his seat in the Great Hall for breakfast, he caught Hermione's eye briefly. She smiled at him after she made sure no one was paying any attention, and honestly no one was. Her three cohorts all seemed rather involved in a Quidditch story that Harry was regaling them with. He nodded ever so slightly in return, though he did not change his facial expression. No reason to give any of the students a heart attack by actually smiling. They'd start looking out the window for Crumple Horned Snorkacks next.

"Late again Severus, not that it is any of my business…but is anything troubling you my boy?" Came the irksomely pleasant voice at his side.

"Yes, Albus. I am late again. And no, nothing is wrong, and yes, it is any of your business as to what it is. If there were something wrong. Which there is not." _Way. To. Go. Imbecile. Very convincing. And you spent how many years as a spy?_

_ "_Ah yes. Quite right. Care for the rest of my drink? It's called a Sunny Delight. A popular muggle drink, though I must say I prefer pumpkin juice." He said offering Severus a pitcher of an orange looking liquid.

"No thank you Albus. I shall stick with coffee this morning."

"Indeed. That is interesting." Severus rolled his eyes, knowing that he was clearly meant to respond to the open sentence.

"What is interesting?" he asked through gritted teeth as he spooned another mouthful of oatmeal.

"I wonder when Hermione started wearing the color green. One would think she'd be more partial to red as a Gryffindor."

Severus paused, his spoon halfway to his mouth. Albus had officially "cut in" on their little dance.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I can hardly believe I am saying this, but here it is, the FIFTH installment of Forbidden. :) I am really pleased that so many of you have taken the time to read and review this story and have been here with me on my journey so far with this couple. I hope that you continue to read my story, and if you just can't get enough as fast as I am updating, you can read any of my other stories, the links are in my profile. So as usual, I don't own, so please don't sue! Keep loyal to the three R's: Read, Review, and….Renjoy? Ah well, I tried. And now, on with the show!**

**SS**

Chapter 5: Pilgrim's Progress

Another week had passed, another week of stolen glances over pumpkin juice, irksome run-ins with Dumbledore, comfortable and always on the edge of appropriate meetings at eight o'clock sharp, and somewhat awkward Potions classes where the two unlikely companions found themselves unwilling to let go of the easy relationship they had developed between themselves, but also wary of allowing anyone else into their little bubble-not only for the sake of their own privacy, but also for the sake of privacy. Severus, was perhaps more concerned with this aspect of it all than Hermione, given the fact that he was mildly terrified that if Dumbledore or Minerva or any of his colleagues were to somehow be able to see into his head and discern the intense and for lack of a better word, randy thoughts about one of Hogwart's prized students, that he would be sacked on the spot. He did not fancy himself with a tainted record, sketchy as his past was, and he also realized that if anything untoward were to be suspected, it was not only his reputation that would be in question. He had never had many friends, or really any kind of companionship in his life save for Lily and Albus, though the latter had always been more of a father figure to him than an actual friend. He wouldn't exactly call Albus Dumbledore his "buddy". He found himself all at once confounded and bewitched by Hermione. Her brightness was not only seen in her breadth of knowledge about books, but spanned the whole globe of thought. She could take a situation that he would easily dismiss as nonsense and bring meaning to it. On the other hand, she had somehow been able to crack through his sour disposition and hard as stone demeanor and delve into a part of him that he had not often allowed anyone to see. The quake in his very soul he felt when the clock in his office chimed eight, the sweat that broke out under his robes when she would enter the Great Hall, those bouncy curls signaling her arrival, the lump in his throat when she would walk through the door to his classroom were all swirling around his brain in a great frenzy. These were feelings he believed were long dead in him. He had banished the idea of love long ago. Could he possibly begin to fathom it now? Before he could ponder on that particular thought any longer, the door of the dungeons banged open and the throng of NEWT potions students came clamoring down the steps and took their seats.

Hermione was walking in with Harry and Ron and was involved in a conversation with them, but as she came into his view, her eyes lifted to his. He saw the warmth there and he greeted this warmth with the barest hint of a smile, just a twitch of his lip really, but she smiled and nodded, her eyes casting down and then back to his once more in a silent reception to his greeting. And then the class began.

"Turn in your books to page four hundred and sixty three. Today we are going to be working on a sensory potion that causes the loss of all five senses if brewed absolutely correctly. The implications should be obvious as to what could happen if one were to make a mistake. The affects could be dire. I suggest you look over the instructions carefully, as any deviation from the exact will denote a loss of a letter grade for the assignment. The ingredients are on the board. Begin." He swept back from his podium and returned to his desk and took out some third year papers that he had been meaning to grade. Taking out quill and ink he attempted to begin the grading process, knowing it would be easy. Most of his third year students couldn't tell the difference between a cauldron and a stirring rod in his opinion. But he found himself uninspired by giving out poor grades and felt his own rod begin to stir as he caught sight of Hermione lifting that heavy cascade of impossibly thick hair off of her neck and begin to wrap it into a twist at the nape of her neck.

Hermione was more than a little aware of Severus' gaze on her person, and she inwardly did a happy dance. She was consumed with thoughts of him. Oh yes, she was in over her head that was for sure. And her friends beginning to notice the change in her.

_"Hermione, what's gotten into you lately?" Harry asked as they sat over a game of muggle chess in the Gryffindor common room the past thursday evening. It was seven o'clock and they had just finished dinner. _

_ Hermione raised her eyebrows and looked up from her spot on the board at her bespectacled friend. "What on earth are you talking about Harry?" Harry rolled his eyes in a pseudo display of annoyance and looked anther knowingly. _

_ "Hermione, we've been friends since we were eleven years old. We lived in a tent with each other for a year battling an evil maniac hell bent on destroying the wizarding world as we knew it. In that time, you've washed my dirty underwear and seen me at my worst. I've seen you at your most depressed last year, and I've seen you at your happiest. Hermione, I've never seen you this happy. I know it can't be Ron, because he's been skulking around after Lavender who wont' give him the time of day anymore."_

_ "Well that's just as well, because for the longest time he was skulking after me, and you and I both know that I love Ron, but like a brother."_

_ "Yeah, Hermione. I know that. I think Ron knows too, but it's hard. I think a part of him doesn't want to let go of the idea of you and him. But that's not really what I'm asking you about. So, who is it? It's got to be someone."_

_ Hermione looked away from Harry and back at the chess board with a sigh. She knew that this was bound to happen. But this was a secret that she really couldn't tell Harry, much as it hurt her to deceive her best friend. So maybe she could tell parts without telling it all? "Ok, yes you are right. There is someone…." she trailed off._

_ "I knew it! That's smashing Hermione! Ginny said so too. So who is it? You deserve to be so happy you know." Harry said. His eyes were bright and he looked so genuinely happy for her . It was torture for her not to be able to just spill her heart out to him. _

_ "Harry, I can't tell you who it is." Hermione bit her lip as she watched her friends expression turn into a confused frown._

_ "What? What are you talking about? Why is it a secret? Is it a Slytherin?" he laughed, still looking at her confusedly._

_ "Oh Merlin Harry…I can't tell you." She said throwing her hands up. Although she had a secret giggle to herself in her head when Harry had asked if the mystery man was a Slytherin. If he only knew! "Look, I can't tell you right now because, well, it's not the right time. Just trust me. We're not exactly…dating or anything yet. It's really still at the beginning stages of something….well, I'm not sure what it is just yet. But…Harry, I promise, I swear that I will tell you when I am absolutely sure the time is right. Can you trust me?"_

_ Harry looked at her warily for a moment. "Hermione, you're not doing anything dangerous are you? Should I be worried about this?"_

_ Hermione laughed. "No!" She exclaimed placing a hand on her friend's arm. "No Harry, I promise I'm fine. Really. Just trust me okay?" _

_ "I've always trusted you Hermione. But don't expect the same reaction from Ginny. If she finds out she was right about her suspicions, she'll be on you like glue." _

Hermione looked at the potion in her cauldron. It was an iridescent blue-green with a light layer of foam around the edges, just like the textbook had described. Perfect. She chanced a look at the clock and realized that she'd managed somehow to complete the potion while daydreaming the whole time. She couldn't wait for the class to be dismissed. Suddenly the hand reached the hour mark and Severus rose from his desk.

"You may deposit your vials on my desk and then you are dismissed." He elocuted smoothly, the velvet of his voice passing over Hermione and causing her to shiver. Hermione hung back, as the others filed out.

"Come on, 'Mione!" Ron said loudly, "Lunch'll be cold by the time we get all the way to the great hall!" Hermione remained at her work table, bag in hand.

"You guys go on. I'll catch up. I just have a question to ask Professor Snape. I'll be just a tick. Promise!" She nodded at Harry's questioning glance, assuring him that everything was all right. Ron shrugged and the two boys made their way out of the classroom leaving Severus and Hermione alone.

"Hermione, is something the matter?" Severus asked, his classroom persona immediately dropped in favor of their more comfortable ease that had become typical for them now.

"No, not at all. In fact, quite the opposite. Severus, I was wondering, we always meet in your office, and we've talked about loads of things we'd like to do. I was wondering if there was any way we could maybe, do one of those things for once."

Severus raised his eye brow. "Such as?"

"Such as, maybe I could cook for you? I was thinking beef wellington with a twice baked potato and some asparagus?"

Severus' mouth watered at the thought of beef wellington. He'd mentioned to her that it was one of his favorite meals a few evenings ago. The idea was tempting but…"And where would you suppose to cook this delectable feast for me little witch?" he asked affectionately, moving from behind his desk to sit on the edge of it so that he was closer to her.

"I would assume you have a kitchen in your quarters." Hermione stated, biting her lip, hoping he wouldn't take offense at her boldness. She knew she was basically inviting herself into his rooms, but she was past the point of playing monkey chase the weasel, and she was ready to try to take a step further. She was also pretty sure that he was ready as well, whether he was admitting it to himself or not.

"Indeed." His eyes swept her body and she found herself pulled into him once more, his warmth radiating off of him. Offhandedly she realized that she was moving in closer to him, and he realized this as well, his pulse beginning to skyrocket. He could smell her scent, he could feel her body heat which he realized he so desperately wanted her warmth to be because of him.

She stood there hands at her sides just looking at him. Then finally she spoke. "Severus…"

He swallowed, and almost of it's own accord a hand came up and pulled at the pin in her hair. The mop of curls came tumbling down and she let out an elated breath that she had been holding. His face was now merely a few short inches from hers, and she felt her eyelids growing heavy with the desire she felt coursing through her veins.

"Meet me at my office at eight o'clock. If you are going to be so generous as to offer to cook me a meal, then I can do no less than offer to cook dessert. It will be paired to your meal, so don't change your menu on that account." His voice was soft, merely a whisper.

"Yes." she breathed in return. His hand reached out and slid down her arm in such a simple but intimate way, she could feel the hairs on her arm beneath her shirt sleeve stand on end as his long finger slid inch by inch downwards.

"Do you know, that you are so very important to me, Hermione?" He tilted his head slightly, his eyebrows knit together, his gaze questioning, and earnest.

"Yes Severus." she replied with as much honesty. "I do believe I understand that completely."

TBC

**Eeeeek….Sort of a cliffy? Don't worry. Another update is on it's way. Please hit that little button and make me a happy writer indeed!**

**S**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Will they or won't they? The question of the hour? Well, I won't give anything away here, but I do want to take the time to thank all the readers and reviewers once more for their love. Enjoy this new installment of Forbidden and REVIEW because I love them so. :) Oh, and one more purposeful deviation from everything that happened in the final book…there is another revived character. You'll see. Just read. :p**

**SS**

Chapter 6: A Taste

Hermione stood in front of her mirror turning left and right. She leaned in close and bared her teeth, checking for stray bits of food. She fussed with her hair, brushing it this way and that, navigation her way through the mass of curls, lifting them up high on her head and pursing her lips at her reflection. Then she let all of her breath out at once in a huff. "Useless. Absolutely fucking useless Hermione." She shrugged. "If he liked you before he'll like you now because you're no different than you were mere hours ago." She had spent three hours trying on every outfit in her closet before she caught Crookshanks looking at her curiously. She nearly fell on her arse as she laughed at herself and how ridiculous the whole thing was. Here she was acting like a silly sixth year getting ready for the Yule Ball. Honestly, it was only dinner at it was only Severus. The fact that she could even think of him as "only Severus" struck her funny again, and she'd giggled to herself the whole way through getting dressed in some normal clothes, settling on her comfy relaxed fit jeans and a navy blue button down sweater that showed off her curves nicely enough but not too much. She wasn't going to a club. It was only a simple meal with good company. She slipped her black flats on her feet and with wand and small expandable bag in her hand she headed out of her room and down to the kitchens, her first stop of the night.

As soon as she tickled the pear, she was welcomed heartily into the vast, warm expanse of the Hogwarts kitchens. Suddenly a familiar elf popped over to her, hopping up and down like a Snoovals' Ennervated Jumping Bean. "Miss Hermione! I is ever so happy to see you!" Dobby cried as he quickly pulled over a stool and was pulling her to sit down and already calling over some of the other elves to see to Hermione's needs.

Hermione greeted Dobby with a wide smile, the elves around her offering her a number of treats, but Hermione waved them off. "Dobby, it's so good to see you. How've things been down in the kitchens?"

"Oh, things is just right as rain Miss! Now what can Dobby do for you Miss Hermione Granger friend to Harry Potter?"

"Well, I'm actually here to pick up a couple of items that I'm going to cook myself."

"Of course Miss! We are here to provide!"

"Lovely" she responded with a grin, and proceeded to give Dobby her list.

Severus was sitting in his chair with a book in his lap, but he was not reading. He could not even bring his eyes to the page, but kept them trained on the door to his office, his breath coming in short, sharp gasps. Why in the name of Merlin's spotted knickers was he so bloody nervous? It wasn't as if he and Hermione hadn't been seeing each other very very frequently for the past month. It had become a wonderful routine that he looked forward to at the end of each day. She was the bright spot in what he considered to be an otherwise pretty miserable existence. He had never had someone to come home to at the end of each day, and Hermione had, in a strange and roundabout way, given him that. The clock struck eight and his breath stopped, his heart in his throat…she would be knocking in three…two…

"Knock knock."

"Come in Hermione." He answered the pert rap that he had come to recognize as her hand on the door. His eyes took her in as she entered, her eyes bright with happiness. He responded to this with a small smile.

"What?" She asked, all of a sudden looking self conscious and glancing down at her person. "Is there something wrong?"

Severus shook his head, his smile becoming wider. "Not at all. I am merely musing over the fact that you look so happy to see me." he responded kindly, rising to take the bag from her hand.

"Well of course I'm happy to see you you silly git! Goodness what ridiculousness. I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be Severus. You know that you silly man."

Severus, already walking towards the bookshelf behind his desk stopped and turned to look down at her and gazed into her eyes. "You are right Hermione. I do know that. It the fact in itself that makes me happy. That you want to be here, that you are happy to see me. I have not often had the pleasure of that kind of realization." he said looking at her in earnest. His expression returned once more into placidity. "Now come along. Shall we enter the Serpent's den?" he asked snidely.

"Lead the way." Hermione answered, a bemused smile on her face. He wondered what she was thinking, but there would be time for that. He tapped the appropriate title and the bookcase swung aside, and he extended his free arm for her to enter his living space.

Hermione crossed the threshold and jumped a little as she heard the bookshelf slide closed swiftly behind her. Severus smirked at her as he wandered somewhere with her bag, she assumed he had gone into the kitchen. She was about to follow him, but the sight before her eyes stopped her in her tracks. Floor to ceiling, every wall in this first room were shelves and shelves and shelves of books! There must have been thousands of them, and while the room was not decorated by many knick knacks or art of any sort, the amount of books on the walls and even more stacked in piles on end tables and on the floor in random places more than made up for bric-a-brac. She was absolutely floored and for a minute she could barely move. She just stood rooted to the spot and felt her mouth drop open in what she was sure was an idiotic manner and she gasped audibly.

Severus, who was indeed in the kitchen, readying her supplies for the cooking that would ensue was not surprised that she hadn't followed him into the kitchen, and when he heard the heartfelt gasp come from his sitting room, he smiled from ear to ear. She had seen his impressive collection of books. He made his way back into his sitting room to fetch Hermione who was, no doubt not willing to move just yet. Her state, when he saw her though, caused him to chuckle deeply. The baritone rumble caused her to start from her frozen position in the middle of his living area and she blushed and looked at him incredulously.

"You have so many books." she stated gravely, her face serious, her expression reverent as she swept her eyes across the shelves once more.

"Indeed. A collection that has taken a lifetime to acquire."

"How do you ever leave?" she asked in awe of the sheer enormity of the collection.

"Ah Hermione, one day you will learn that books, while wonderful things, only provide temporary relief from one's own loneliness. You see, save for a few of the more annoyingly chatty ones embedded with dark magic, most books can't talk back to you." he looked at her gravely. She looked at him askance and decided not to delve further into the subject.

"Right, well I suppose if I'm going to get dinner on the table I should get on with it. Kitchen please?" She stepped towards him and he rewarded her with another one of his half smiles and a graceful bow as he gestured her towards the kitchen.

Hermione set straight to work and Severus stood by, suddenly feeling rather awkward in his own space as she began to prepare the meat. "Anything I can do?" He asked offhandedly, trying to sound aloof.

"Um, well I suppose you can drain the asparagus. It's ready to go into the skillet of course, but I'll need it to be washed and dried." she replied.

Severus nodded and set to work. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Severus felt at home once more in his own living quarters and he was content to get the table set and ready for their meal, which if the aroma was any indication, was going to be delicious. He watched as Hermione puttered around his small kitchen, seemingly at ease with herself. She seemed to instinctively know her way around, opening the cabinet for the right pot, finding the drawer for the oven mits and spoons without even needing a second try. He found it absurd at how endearing that was to him.

"You have a very well organized kitchen, Severus." she said and for the first time he noticed that she had been watching him watching her. "It's very easy to get round. I like it. I like it all. You have a very lovely living space."

Severus smirked, "You sound surprised." She laughed in response.

"Not surprised really, just I guess I don't know what I expected. I don't think that I'd ever really fancied being in your rooms until only very recently so I didn't have a whole lot of time to set up expectations."

"Well, I am glad to know that they meet your approval, but you haven't seen the bedroom yet." he quipped, and then at hearing her intake of breath, he closed his eyes in mortification as he realized what exactly he had just said. "Hermione…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to insinuate-"

"Severus," she cut him off with a sharp gesture of her two small hands placed out in front of her so as to stop him in his tracks. "Don't worry about it. Think nothing of it." She looked aside for a few moments as he collected himself and then she smiled reassuringly at him. "Let's just move on from that, shall we and eat? The food is ready to serve. Perhaps we can revisit the idea of bedrooms later." At that he looked at her sharply, but her benign expression put him off pursuing it. He suddenly realized he was very hungry, and the food smelled wonderful.

They sat down at the table, plates full of delectable looking food and he looked at her across the small table set for two. "Thank you Hermione. This looks wonderful."

"You're welcome I'm sure, but taste first before you compliment." she smiled at took a sip of her water. She watched him nod his assent and then cut a slice of the beef she had prepared and placed it in his mouth. Hermione tried very hard not to let the simmering arousal that was building up inside of her belly bubble over as she watched his lips work themselves around the tines of his fork, and she found that as she watched him she licked her lips at the mere idea of them being attached to her mouth…or any other part of her body that he desired. He chewed slowly and his eyes rolled up into his head and closed as he enjoyed the first bite.

"Sweet Merlin, Hermione this is wonderful. Where on earth did you ever learn to cook so well, and can you please do so for me again? Perhaps as soon as possible?" he asked tucking in enthusiastically. Her heart swelled with pride at his praise and she smiled widely, starting in on her own plate now that she'd gotten her standing ovation.

"Ahhh, well, you know what you said about loneliness before?" Severus looked at her curiously, his mouth full so he nodded in lieu of verbally responding, so enjoying the food was he. "I too have experienced loneliness. After the war, my friends had all changed. All my relationships changed. I could no longer go back to my home. My family is gone. And Harry and Ron have always been my family too, but we have not been as close as we were before the war. Ron and I…well, let's just say it's complicated. We've always wanted what we can't have with each other."

"And what do you mean by that: complicated?" he asked, taking a pause in his eating for a moment. They had not discussed this before, and he was curious as to how this amazing woman he had gotten to know over the last few weeks could have found herself lonely enough to put herself here, with him.

"Well, he's always wanted to have a romantic relationship with me. Not at first, mind you," she said, chewing a bit of asparagus. "But later on, probably about the time I realized I wasn't interested in the boys my age. I have always wanted to be simply good friends with him. Lately he has let his feelings for me get in the way of our friendship, and now it feels a bit strained. Harry is wonderful, but he is very involved with Ginny. And though he does his best to try and understand…well, he's still an eighteen year old boy." She looked sadly at her plate for a moment. "Yes, I too know of loneliness. The Gryffindor princess. As soon as all the papers came out with our stories I had hundreds of offers from people all over the wizarding world. People who wanted me to work with them, men who wanted me to marry them! Ridiculous as it sounds, and although I never considered it for a movement, it was incredible to me that so many people were interested in me. I'd never thought much of myself other than that I am smart. Books and cleverness, there are other important things. Loving someone, for instance, that is something that I have wanted for a very long time, to love and be loved in kind, the way I deserve to be loved. Not because of my past, or my Order of Merlin, or any of those things. I wish to be loved for being simply…Hermione." He regarded her silently for a long while when she broke the silence. "By the way, what did you make for dessert? I'm very curious."

"Ah. Now that…is a surprise."

"I enjoy surprises." Hermione said with a smile that was probably not meant to be sexy, but he found her smile so beautiful, her gaze so captivating that he began to get very warm all over. A trickle of sweat ran it's way down the back of his neck and his collar felt all at once too tight. Not to mention his trousers. _Not now you dolt_! he scolded his groin silently, and he rose to move to the refrigerator.

Severus came back to the table with a cake plate covered with an opaque glass lid so that Hermione could not see inside. With an amused smirk on his face, he raised an eyebrow and spoke: "It has been my experience that chocolate…." he lifted the lid to reveal a positively sinful looking chocolate ganache cake topped with sliced strawberries "goes down well with everything. Including Beef Wellington."

Hermione looked at the cake longingly, she could practically already taste it in her mouth, already feel the sinful velvety smoothness of the chocolate, the sweet and tangy flavor of the strawberries on her tongue. "Ohhhhh Severus….that looks absolutely…. decadent!" she strung out the last word and he could see a flush creep up her neck and onto her cheeks in a most delightful manner. He smiled widely.

"So I picked right?"

"I should say so! I didn't know you baked. I didn't take you for the baking type actually."

"Well, it seems the know-it-all is proven wrong then." he snarked. She glared at him ineffectually and rolled her eyes.

"Your snarky comments don't work on me anymore Severus. You lost that power long ago."

"Hmm, I'll have to remember that. Now enough of your nattering woman. Go on. Have a piece he said as he cut the first slice, making sure to give her a healthy portion of strawberries as well. She picked up her fork and took her first bite…and felt she'd died and gone to heaven.

"Oh Gods Severus….this is….fabulous!" she gushed as she dug in for more. The cake was cooked to perfection, moist and fluffy with enough substance to be gourmet worthy. The strawberries added just the right amount of tartness and the tastes culminated in her mouth in a frenzy of pleasurful flavors.

"I'm very glad you like it. I enjoy baking, something I picked up quite a long time ago. It was an odd hobby I suppose, and I've gathered already that I don't seem the type, but baking is not all that far off from creating a potion, putting together all the right ingredients just so, and ending up with a wonderful creation that has many elements, some surprising, some not. It is satisfying,but I have to say that your enjoyment makes it all seem less inane now." Severus watched her eat. He suddenly did not feel hungry for dessert…at least not of the confectionary kind. His eyes blazed a path along her features as she enjoyed her treat, her full lips pursing around the fork in a very tantalizing way, her eyes closing with every bite. His hot gaze was not missed by her as she opened her eyes after a particularly delicious bite, and she was about to compliment him again on his talent when the look in his eyes cause her to halt all movements. How could someone look so intense, serious and brooding and mysterious, and….sexy with just their eyes, forget what the rest of him was doing to her-or what she wished he would do. The bite she had taken stuck suddenly in her throat and she felt the coil in her belly grow tight.

Severus noticed that she had several crumbs of chocolate on the side of her mouth, he rose slightly and leaned forward over the table and reached out with his hand, his thumb sweeping delicately over her soft skin. He knew he was in dangerous…if not forbidden territory. He could hear her breathing pick up at his touch, and he was dully aware that his own breathing was quickening as well. He was so close that he could smell the chocolate on her sweet breath and he could once again smell her heady scent. His thumb removed the crumbs but his hand remained where it was, the warmth of her cheek radiating to it making it tingle with pleasureful sensations.

He looked into her eyes, and she looked back into his, her honey-brown depths smoldering with a fire he had seen there many times before. The propriety of their affair hung in the balance…and then the other shoe dropped. Something snapped within him and he closed the distance between them, swiftly capturing her mouth with his. They both let out a muffled moan as the sparks that had been between them for weeks were suddenly ignited. Severus' brain had officially shut down and his body was taking over. His hands moved down Hermione's back and kneaded the muscles with his fingers, pulling her body flush against him. She responded in with equal fervor, her mouth readily opening for him, granting him access to her, her fingers tangled themselves in his soft hair, pulling his face closer to her, her entire body feeling like it was on fire. His firm chest against hers felt absolutely heavenly, and Severus was nearly seeing stars at the pleasure of feeling her body against his and he slid his hands further down to her ample buttocks and cupped it with his large hands, pressing her hips against his hardness, grinding it against her with a groan of satisfaction.

"Fuck I've been wanting this for so long…." he groaned as he finally separated his mouth from hers and placed soft wet kissed all over her flushed face. Her lips were swollen from the mating of their mouths and her hands were clutching at him as their hips undulated against one another, weeks of pent up arousal all coming to a head.

"Severus, you have to know that I wanted this too, Circe please kiss me again", she moaned and his mouth found hers again. He hoisted her up and began to walk with halting footsteps to the door of his bedroom, but before he made it there he crashed into the wall with his shoulder. With a growl of frustration he turned and pressed Hermione up against the wall and attacked her neck with his mouth, suckling and biting the delicate flesh there making her cry out in pleasure as the sensations went strait to her already dripping center. She was wildly aroused, and she could feel her wetness seeping itself through her jeans, leaving a wet patch on his trousers. She could feel his insistent erection pressing into her belly, making her insides roil with desire. Suddenly, a small niggling part of her brain took over, and she parted her mouth from hers, placing a hand gently on his cheek. He looked at her and he heaved out a heavy sigh, his shoulders sagging and he let her down gently. They stood there chests heaving, taking a moment to collect themselves.

"Severus…" Hermione began with a small voice.

"No….don't. I'm sorry. This was…not what I intended to happen here tonight." Severus said. He moved away from her, smoothing out his disheveled robes and he sat himself down at the table. He put his hands out in defense: "I apologize for…taking advantage of you. This was completely inappropriate. I understand if you feel that our friendship has been breached."

Hermione looked at Severus, her eyes wide in disbelief. "Severus Snape, what in Circe's name are you talking about?"

Snape looked confused, "Hermione, I just pushed you, one of my pupils, up against the wall of my quarters and practically humped you into the plaster. You are asking me what I am talking about? This was completely inappropriate. And it should never have happened."

Hermione calmed down and looked at him, realizing that he was just as scared of what this-whatever this was-as she was. "You're right." she said, and he was never going to admit to a soul how much those words hurt her. But then she went on. "I should never have used my own brain and made my own choice to kiss you back. I should never have invited myself into your rooms to cook you this wonderful meal. I should never have let myself develop feelings for one of my professors, " at that his eyes came up from his lap and he stared at her in disbelief. "But I did." she said firmly. She made her way towards him and to his surprise settled herself into his lap.

"Hermione," he said warily, "This is so very very wrong."

"And what is so wrong about it? I am of age, and I want this. I want you Severus. I want you as much as you want me. Please don't deny me any longer. I feel like I've waited forever for you." Her eyes looked at deep into his and he realized they still carried as much heat if not more as before. His cock was still throbbing insistently against her and he let out a groan of need as she shifted her body against his.

"Hermione, I am lost to you." he said softly, and then he brought his mouth down against hers and then they were lost together.

TBC….

Unggg…..HUGE cliffy I know! I'm sorry…but I have to keep you begging for more. I assure you the next chapter will be a direct follow up. :) I'm pretty sure that a bed will be involved, as well as other surfaces. PLEASE CLICK THAT BUTTON AND SEND ME YOUR THOUGHTS!

Much love

SexySloth


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Finally, the long awaited chapter is here. The one where it all happens. Sorry for the wicked cliff hanger, but I needed to re-group after that last chapter. I wanted this one to be just right and didn't want to rush into it headlong. Soo….(takes a really deep breath…..) here it goes.**

**Don't own. No money made. Don't sue, don't flame. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! And of course…enjoy. :)**

**SS**

Chapter 7: The Culmination

Hermione didn't know exactly how she came to be in Severus' bedroom. She had no cognizant memory of making their way from the kitchen to his large four poster. She didn't remember when she'd lost her bra, or when he'd shed his robes, but there they were. Hermione was still wearing her panties and they were absolutely soaked through with her wetness. Severus had his hands, his glorious hands on her hips, his thumbs hooked in the tiny elastic straps that were holding the small pieces of blue lace together. His mouth was fused to hers so tightly it was as if there was a sticking charm on their lips, and their tongues were tangling in a restless duel, each one trying to outdo the other. Hermione groaned in satisfaction as he pulled her hips against his own black clad ones and ground his still clothed erection against the heat of her pussy. She felt like every nerve ending was on fire and the blood coursing through her veins was boiling hot and ready to bubble over with the passion she felt from his touch, his scent, his subtle movements.

"Severus, please…" she ground out with clenched teeth as his mouth made its way to her jaw line, placing messy kisses along the delicate bone structure of her face. "Please, I want you to touch me, for Gods sake touch me!" Her hips thrust up against him in wanting and she dropped her head back when she heard him growl low in his chest, the baritone rumble emanating throughout her entire body and settling in her core, causing her inner muscles to clench instinctively.

Severus pulled his face away from her and his eyes were black as night, his broad chest looked like it was glowing in his white shirt, his vest long ago lost somewhere on their journey from the kitchen to the one room in his quarters that until now, had been kept only for him. His breathing was labored and his dark eyes were heavily lidded. "Hermione…" his voice was rich and decadent, like velvet and silk. She felt a gush of wetness seep from her body, soaking them even more. "Have you ever done this…are you…" He lowered his eyes to the place where their pelvises met, still undulating slightly, their movements almost unbearably slow and soft.

Hermione closed her eyes as she tried to gain some modicum of control over herself, so overwhelmed was she. She felt naughty. She felt…wanton. "No." She breathed, her breasts heaving from the effort of sucking air into her lungs. "I'm not a virgin." Severus nodded his head slowly.

"Merlin Hermione…" he said, his eyes sweeping themselves over her body. "You look like a goddess." he said as his long fingered hands reached out to cup her full breasts, her nipples were so hard it felt like she could cut glass with them. His hands lifted their heavy weight and his eyes watched as if mesmerized at the sight of her, so deliciously naked for him. His fingers plucked and stroked her nipples and she gasped as jolts of agonizing pleasure were shot straight to her twitching pussy. She felt the blood roaring in her ears and she suddenly realized she couldn't wait any longer for this man.

"Severus," she looked deep into his eyes, "I love what you're doing to my body, but if you aren't naked and inside of me in the next ten seconds I swear I'm going to combust!" She moaned as he gave her tits a healthy squeeze. He smiled, all of a sudden rakishly handsome in her eyes, and devilishly sexy.

"As you wish, Hermione." Severus broke contact with her to divest himself of the rest of his clothing. Hermione watched as he unbuttoned his shirt, and by the time he got to the third button, she was growing impatient. She reached up and ripped the rest of the shirt from his chest, the buttons flying everywhere making little pings of sound on the floorboards.

Something broke between them then and all at once there was a rush of madness to get to each other's skin. His hands flew to the scrap of fabric that was her underwear and with a jerk of his fingers the elastic snapped. His eyes bore holes into her body as he ripped the pieces away and threw them somewhere over his shoulder. She didn't know where and she didn't care. Hermione was too busy pushing her hands at the buckle of his belt, sliding the fabric down, and with a huge breath of air gushing out of her lungs she exposed him to her eyes. And my god what a sight. Hermione had never seen someone so hard, so long and thick before, _and it was all for her_, she realized in absolute amazement. The thought made her body quake in an incredibly pleasurable way and her hands itched to touch what he was offering her.

Severus groaned as she wrapped her hands around his cock, her thumb swirling over the pulsing head, her fingers stringing to meet around his sizable girth. He moaned as she spread the beads of pre-cum over the flange his pulsing organ, making him see stars in front of his face.

"Fffuck…." he uttered softly and she moaned her own agreement.

"Please Severus. Please," was all she could say. And he did not need to be begged. His body was on fire for her, he felt like he was going to be consumed by it. He positioned himself at her entrance and slid his shaft along the cleft of her body that had already opened itself for him in eagerness.

"Fuck you're wet. You're so wet…" he groaned aloud as he positioned the tip of himself inside of her. He was concentrating hard, trying to tell his brain to slow down, not to rush her, be rough with her, so precious was she to him in this moment. Always. But Hermione had other ideas he barely had a second to realize what she was doing as she reached her arms around his waist, trailed her hands in hot paths down his back to his buttocks, and with a grunt of completion she pulled his hips full force down into her, his cock slamming home to the hilt, buried in her tight, wet, warmth.

"Godsfuck!" he cried out as his body and mind were overwhelmed with the sensations she was making him feel.

"Move!" she moaned, and he began a rhythm, a slow, jerking movement of their bodies, manipulation of the most decadent kind. Hermione's head dropped back onto he pillow as she watched Severus work her body with heavy lidded eyes. He had not once broken his gaze as he thrust into her body over and over again, the tip of him pressing insistently into her cervix over and over again, the sweat making his pale skin glow like the moon. He was moaning soflty, each exhalation he realeased caused the puff of air to blow a tendril of his hair. She took it all in, his onyx eyes, his slack mouth, the flush that had crept up his body onto his cheeks.

Without warning he sat back onto his knees, pulling her roughly with him, his hands gripping her bum, squeezing with all his might as he began to slam into her with all of his might. The sounds he was making were unbelievably sexy, grunts of satisfaction, moans of passion and expletives included here and there, punctuating the symphony that his voice was playing on her ears. My gods he could make her cum with just that wonderful voice. She could sense his urgency as he slammed into her harder, his eyes rolling back into his head, his jaw straining with the effort. Their bodies were slapping together with an audible sound, the feeling of his heavy sack smacking her with each rough breach of her slit was enough to make her dissolve into a puddle of her own arousal and she clutched at him desperately, mashing her breasts against his own firm torso.

"Unnnnnnnn, yes…Severus…so good….shit….I want you to fuck the brown from my hair…" she cried out as she felt the coil unwinding, the explosion that was building and building inside of her was about to burst. Something was expanding, growing bigger and bigger inside of her ready to break, ready to snap. "Severus…I'm coming…I'm coming…ohhhhhhhh" and then she lost her voice. Her body was acting of it's own accord, her body taking over any semblance of control she had. Her head bounced as if on a spring as he pistoned his hips into her again and again, swirling his manhood in her tightness hitting a spot inside of her that whited out her vision. She could only see his eyes and hear his ragged breathing as he melded his body to hers. She had never felt so full, so complete from the inside out.

"Come for me Hermione…gods….come with me….yes….ugh….yes….fuck…fuckkk" her tight sleeve began to contract around his length, and he felt his balls draw themselves up into his body as his orgasm rocketed through him. She was at the pinnacle of her orgasm when he exploded inside of her. She could feel him grow thicker and harder inside of her as he burst forth spurt after spurt of his thick, hot seed deep into her with an unintelligible growl and a long, keening moan of her name on his lips.

Severus' body shuddered as he felt the aftershocks of her orgasm twitch around his cock. He was slightly softer now, but his thickness prevailed and he kept himself pressed into her as tight as he could, their bodies glistening with sweat from their efforts, her hair was damp and plastered to her forehead, the rest fanned out beautifully on his pillow. He sighed in contented satiety as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to the side, finally collapsing with her snuggled in the crook of his arms.

"Oh my god…"she sighed as he finally slipped out of her with reluctance. She immediately felt a loss at his departure from her body, and she closed her eyes in bliss as he placed a chaste kiss on the top of her forehead.

"Indeed." was all he said as he felt exhaustion overtake him. He closed his eyes and felt her breathing even out. He had many thoughts rolling around in his head, but if there was one thing he was sure of it was that he didn't want to deal with them right now. Right now he wanted to lay there with her. In his bed.

Hermione was speechless. She felt like there was much to say, but there were no words she had to say it. It would wait. Right now, she needed to just be there. In his arms. In his bed.

And so they drifted off to sleep, the scent of sex heavy in the air.

**TBC….**

**(Wipes brow with back of hand.) Whew! Okay…so…um….I'm off to take a cold shower….and you can too, but after you hit that little button down below! Reviews are almost better than being in bed with Severus….notice I said "almost." I hope it lived up to your expectations! Thanks for reading. Stay tuned for the next chapter. REVIEW! **

**SS**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Here we are…at that sometimes lovely, always awkward moment in a relationship: the morning after… DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNN. As usual, I don't own it. If I did…I'd probably have some nicer stuff! But anyways, READ AND REVIEW! And of course…enjoy. :)**

**SS**

Chapter 7: Awakening

There were several things that Severus Snape was aware of immediately upon waking up. One, that there was an unbelievably cold draft on his body, two, that he'd obviously forgotten to brush his teeth the night before…and three: there was a woman in his bed beside him. Groaning softly he opened his eyes, still heavy from sleep and turned slightly to his right and the sight that greeted him caused an unabashedly gleeful smile appear on his features. His first year potions students would have been shocked out of their knickers if they could have seen him. Hermione was lying curled up with all of the blankets wrapped around her in a kind of makeshift cocoon and she'd left none for him. Her face was relaxed in repose and he could see her eyes moving underneath her lightly veined and delicate eyelids as if she were having an active dream, and her hair was an absolute birds' nest, tangled and sticking up in all sorts of crazy directions like a broom that had seen too many hardwood floors. He appraised her observantly, noting how beautiful she looked despite the hair, despite the slack mouth and…the tiniest bit of drool sliding out of it. _She can have all the covers she wants if only I can wake up like this every morning for the rest of my days,_ he thought with a grin. Severus suddenly felt giddy, like a schoolboy after his first kiss, and he was amazed at how incredibly _light_ he felt, as if his old bones had no weight at all, and as if his heart had not been encased in ice and stone for two straight decades. How could one night with one woman break through all of those years of self-torment and bitterness? But he conceded, more seriously, this was more than just a one night…thing. Whatever this was, it went far beyond that; for him, and he hoped, for her as well.

But then, what did he know? Last night had been incredible. Her body had been incredible. The lengths with which she had gone to get to this place and time astounded him. He was astonished at how much she would risk, at the ridicule she would subject herself to, at the ruin and humiliation she would undoubtedly experience were they ever to be found out. But was it possible, he thought as he shifted ever so slightly, painfully aware of his nakedness and how cold the room was, that this went beyond foolish desires? Was it possible that she could truly feel for him what he found that he was inexplicably feeling for her? He certainly hoped so, and with a little niggle of dread in his mind, he pulled his body away from her and stood, carefully extracting his arm from her clutches. She had snuggled against him in her burrow of bedclothes sometime in the night, and the numbness in his arm told him that they'd been in that particular position for quite a while. Reaching for a bathrobe that hung on the back of the door, he donned it, relishing in the sudden warmth he felt from the rich velvet fabric. He smirked as he bent to gather up the pile of his discarded robes strewn across the floor from the night before, and with a flick of his wand he sent them off to Hogwart's laundry. With one last look at her sleeping form in his bed, he softly padded his way barefoot into his kitchen to brew some tea and to scramble up some kind of paltry breakfast for them. _Better be back quick man, before she awakes, or she'll think it was a one and done, _he reminded himself and he did his best to be quick.

Hermione was slowly coming to consciousness. She was remarkably warm and very very comfortable, and she did not want to move at all. But something had caused her to stir, and she opened one eye blearily to see what it had been. The sight of unfamiliar bedcurtains hanging open above her and an equally unfamiliar bedchamber as her surroundings caused her to sit up with a start. She was tangled up in thick green sheets and blankets, one arm trapped at her side, and she tried to extricate herself from the snaggle without making too much noise. Images from last night instantly hit her and she sat still all at once, the strength of those memories throwing her for a loop. She had been well and thoroughly fucked by Severus last night, and their journey in the throes of lovemaking had not stopped at the bed, she remembered. She well recalled how after dozing for a bit while tangled up in each others arms, he had awoken her sometime later. It was dark, and she had come to with the realization that Severus Snape had his head between her thighs and was giving her pussy a thorough licking, and she had moaned aloud when he swept his tongue from base to top of her slit. Then he had taken her out of the bed and bent her firmly over his chest of drawers, the mirror affixed to the back of it providing a wonderful view of their movements.

Hermione sat back against the pillows and sighed in happiness as she recalled other delicious bits and pieces of their night together, when suddenly she noticed that something was lacking-mainly his presence in the room. They had made their way back to the bed after round three and had fallen into an exhausted sleep, and the last thing she remembered was feeling slightly chilled sometime later in the night and she had pulled the covers around her a bit more. He had still been by her side at that point. _When did he leave? And where is he? _She looked around for some kind of clue, but there was nothing about to suggest an answer as to where Severus had disappeared. With a sinking feeling in her gut that bypassed the pleasant soreness she'd felt there upon waking, she realized that his clothes were gone as well. Her heart felt like it had stopped in her chest and she placed a small hand there as if to reassure herself that it was still there. She could feel it beating quietly in her chest cavity that somehow felt more hollow than ever, when all of a sudden the door to the room slid open causing her to jump from the mattress in fright and draw her wand.

Severus stopped dead in his tracks as he took in the sight before him. Hermione Granger, head girl of Gryffindor was standing in the middle of his bedroom…completely naked with her wand pointing straight at his heart, a murderous look on her face. And he? He was standing in the doorway of his bedroom in a bathrobe and nothing else, a tray piled with toast and a tea service, without his wand. One coal black eyebrow slid its way practically up to his hairline as he stared at her in confusion-and to be quite honest-amusement.

"Is there a problem Hermione?" he asked her as he moved into the room further. He placed the tray on the side table and turned to face her, his arms crossed over his chest, the dubious look still etched on his features.

"Merlin's panties you scared me Severus!" she shouted at him as she lowered her wand, her adrenaline slowing as she realize that she was not in immediate danger of being killed. "I thought you were an intruder or something, and here I am absolutely starkers with my wand. That's 'constant vigilance' for you. Dumbledore would be proud." she rolled her eyes at herself as she slid back under the covers. Then she remembered why she had been so upset in the first place. "And where have you been?" she intoned, her voice only mildly annoyed.

Severus, who had slid himself into the bed beside her gave her a mock version of his most severe look of derision that said "Really?" without a word having to pass his lips.

Hermione noticed, for the first time with a clear head the tray that was next to them. Her eyes went from the tray to Severus, his eyes soft now, a soft expression on his face, his hands folded reticently in his lap. "You…you made us breakfast? That's where you were?" Hermione felt her throat tighten as she realized her mistake, and then felt it tighten even more at the sweetness of his gesture. Surely he could have just gone and left her if that is what he had wanted…but he was here. With food. Her insides did a flip-flop that had nothing to do with arousal-a feeling that she normally associated with…love.

"Yes, you silly girl. I was making breakfast. What did you think I was doing? Hiking in the Himalayas? I thought you'd be…" his eyebrow lifted ever so slightly, "famished from last night's…activities." He smiled a little sheepishly as she rolled her eyes and he responded, a touch of reticence in his smooth baritone: "Actually, I did my best not to wake you and I tried to hurry. I expected to be back before you awoke. It was…" he paused looking askance, "not my intention to frighten you. Not that my usual personality denotes this, but I am not one for one night stands. I don't usually 'shag them and hang them' as they say." He turned to her and graced her with another small smile. "It was never my style." He scrunched the corners of his eyes a bit in what looked to her like an almost half wink and she was taken aback once more by his behavior. Did a man like this really exist? Just to be sure she wasn't having another one of her wild dreams she pinched her cheek firmly with her fingers.

He looked at her strangely when she winced in pain. "Is this some morning ritual of yours?"

Hermione laughed, embarrassed and then met his eyes with amusement. "No. Not a ritual. I was…checking to make sure you were real, that this wasn't another one of my dreams." she smiled.

"You dream about me?" he asked, suddenly quite serious. Hermione faltered a bit, wondering whether she should tell him the truth or not, but she finally decided to come clean. What could he possibly say?

"I dream about you every night." She said in earnest.

Severus felt his heart speed up, and he realized that he could almost hear it beating from inside of him. "Hermione, I want to thank you for something…ah, just let me speak, little witch." he admonished and silenced her unspoken thought with a long finger to her lips when she made as if she were going to interject. "You have given me many things in a very short span of time that most people have not given me in my entire lifetime." He sighed as he looked away from her. "I am…not a nice man, Hermione, at least, most people wouldn't use that word to describe me. I get called cold more often, and a right old bastard even oftener. Our two worlds have been very different, and then last year were brought crashing together all at once under some very unfortunate and life threatening circumstances. I was not in a position to plan for any kind of future seeing as I truthfully believed I was going to die. So, I didn't . I didn't die, nor had I had any kind of plan for what my life would be like after the war, after The Dark Lord's reign, after my double life. Suddenly, my world was open to a million and one possibilities, and yet here I stayed, because it was easy, because it was comfortable, and because in many ways, Hogwarts and the people in it are the closest I've got to having family." His eyes flickered to hers and away again. Then he turned his body to face her, placing his hands gently on either side of her face. "And now here you are, looking at me with those enormous brown eyes that speak of a wisdom beyond your years. You do not have the eyes of a child, Hermione, mostly because you have not been a child for a very long time, your age is beside the point. The war and all of the mess that came with it ended your innocence of many things when you were merely eleven years old, and still you got through it. That would have broken a lot of people. You now have an incredibly bright future ahead of you, one that holds many possibilities. I wish that I could be selfish and beg you to stay with me, plead with you to never leave my side, to never end this beautiful fantasy world we are existing in in this moment. I care for you…very much." He paused, sliding his hands down her slender neck and resting them on her shoulders. "But I would not want this to stand in the way of you living your life the way it was meant to be."

Hermione's eyes glittered with unshed tears that were fighting for dominance, threatening to spill over her cheeks and slide their way down her face. "Severus," she paused and placed her hands on his, feeling the strength in their delicate bone structure, feeling the roughness of calluses formed from years of working with his hands. "You have said that I am not a child. And you would be right. I haven't been one for a very long time. I'm all grown up. And while that gives me a future full of possibilities, it also has given me the ability to know what I want out of life." she smiled, the tears finally winning and slipping their salty way down her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. "I know enough about life to know what I want, and what I don't want. You'll have to forgive me a little, because I am rather selfish in my wants, Severus. I have known for a long time now that I wanted you. At first I tried to convince myself that I was satisfied with our lovely friendship. It was precious to me. But as the days past and we spent more and more time together, I realized that that was just never going to be enough for me. I want you , all of you, in whatever way you'll let me have you. For now, for later, for always. I am of age, and while there are many who would frown upon our relationship, if that is what we have together, there are many who would rejoice in my happiness and in yours."

Severus took hold of her hands around his own and pulled them down into his lap, resting them clasped there on his knees. "Hermione, are you saying that you would want to be with me, no matter the cost, no matter the consequences?" His face was serious, and every bone in his body wanted to see that response in her eyes, but he also prepared himself for disappointment. Her gaze never wavered though, and Severus slowly lowered his head to her bare shoulder, the softness of her skin felt like a cushion for his brow. "You know what this means? That we have to keep this secret, to hide this from your friends, your teachers…are you prepared for that? Because once you graduate, I won't have any problem in showing the world that you are with me. While the rumor that I am not nice is untrue, the rumor that I am a possessive is the truth. I don't like to share. I…don't play well with others" he smirked into her skin and she smiled against his hair, her fingers coming up and winding themselves in the fine strands that fell around her shoulders and his neck.

"I don't play well with others either Severus. Looks like you're mine." At that, he pulled back and stared deep into her eyes, analyzing every minuscule movement of her face searching for a sign of her wavering. Her gaze was steady. He exhaled sharply, as if he was struck by some painful thought, and crushed her body to his.

"Mine." he stated.

"Mine" she responded.

Far from the bowels of Hogwarts castle, up many flights of stairs, behind the portrait of a plump lady preening herself at her boudoir mirror, Harry Potter sat with Ron Weasley waiting for Hermione to come down and join them for breakfast, as she had done every saturday morning for the past eight years. She had never been late. Until today. Harry looked at the clock one more time and then back at his friend who was beginning to look quite edgy.

"What d'you think's keeping her?" Ron asked, barely able to contain the concern in his voice. Harry shrugged his shoulders in response.

"I dunno, mate. Maybe she's just not feeling well."

"Or maybe she's not here. She's been acting right funny lately, you notice that? Ginny says she's got her head in the clouds over some bloke, but I haven't seen her with anyone. She spends all her time in the library or working on her potions project with Snape. He's been working her too hard, I think. Bloody git." In his distress, Ron didn't see Harry's head shoot up sharply. "It can't be some bloke though. That's just not like Hermione."

Harry was silent, several thoughts running around in his head at once. He must have paused too long because Ron cuffed him lightly on the shoulder with a confused look, suddenly calm once more. "You alright Harry? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"It's nothing. I'm fine Ron. Let's just go on down without her. If she's hungry, she'll join us later." he said noncommittally and with a final glance over his shoulder at the empty seat that Hermione usually occupied in the common room, he left for the Great Hall.

At breakfast, Dumbledore sat in his usual seat and looked down at his favorite table. He never tired of basking in the glow of youth, and he was the first to admit that he had a problem with meddling. The seat next to him was empty once more, as was the seat usually occupied by the brains of the Golden trio. His twinkling blue eyes moved to the Boy Who Lived and the ever present Weasley at his side. Dumbledore watched him as he glanced from the empty seat across from him to the vacant chair at the staff table. _Ah_, he thought. _It seems the dear boy has finally figured it out._

_TBC_

**Ok. So the morning after…not a one and done it seems! Thank Merlin for that. I'd castrate him myself! But since I'm in control of this little world, no worries. I'd like to thank you once again for reading, and pweeasse click that button! Reviews are better then a Severus pop. (Recipe on my profile.) You know you wanna. **

**Also, thanks to my lovely boyfriend for his editing help on this last part. If anyone knows a good Harry reaction, it's him. :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:I was unable to upload this new chapter for three days due to problems with the login screen. So sorry for the wait and thank you for your patience. But I think I'm all sorted out now. As always, your reviews are fabulous and truly warm my heart. This story has become such a part of my life, and it is a pleasure to share this with you all. Please take the time to REVIEW and please ENJOY this new installment of Forbidden. Thanks a million!**

**Disclaimor: I don't own, so please don't sue. O-Tay? Thanks.**

**SS**

Chapter 9: Truth and Consequences

Harry was waiting for Hermione in the Gryffindor common room after breakfast. He and Ron had parted ways after Lavendar Brown had offered to "study" with him and Harry had let him go, other things on his mind. He sighed as he looked at the clock once more and thought back to the past few weeks of the school year. Hermione had certainly been preoccupied, that was certain. But had it been more than usual, he questioned? It was true, Hermione was often in her own little world when it came to books and studying. She was a perfectionist, and always gunning to do better than her best. But, Harry had to concede, there had been some rather strange…coincidences. For one thing, Ron was right. If his conversation with Hermione the other day was to be believed, she was certainly interested in someone, and it was unlikely that it was some random seventh year boy. Harry couldn't wrap his mind around what had been presented to him so obviously. Snape had been absent at breakfast that morning. He was never late for breakfast, hadn't been since the previous year when he would be summoned by Lord Voldemort. And that was certainly not the case this time. Hermione was mysteriously absent as well. They had been going down to breakfast on saturday mornings for as long as he could remember. It was unlikely that she would just not show up without informing them first.

Lastly, Hermione had been unwilling to tell him who it was that had her smitten. And that was the most worrying factor in the whole equation. It really left no other possibility open in Harry's mind. He decided he would wait and talk directly to the source. He willed himself to be calm, not to overreact. He had never known Hermione to make a poor or ill informed choice. He would not accuse her of doing so now.

Hermoine was making her way along the corridors of Hogwarts as surreptitiously as possible. She and Severus had been so…involved with each other that morning that she had completely lost track of time. When she had lazily looked up from the crook of his arm after he had demonstrated to her quite thoroughly how much he truly felt for her, she had nearly wet herself in shock when she realized it was nearly eleven o'clock.

"Damn and blast!" she'd cried as she shot up from their position of repose and hurried to find the rest of her clothes.

Severus propped himself up on his elbows and looked at her with a mixture of concern and amusement as she rattled about his chamber in her altogether. He would never get over how absolutely striking she was…as well as adorable when she was adored her. "What on earth has you so ruffled?" he asked as she began to pull on her socks.

She looked at him with something akin to fear in her eyes, and he immediately sat up straight, concerned that she had maybe changed her mind. Had he done something, said something to scare her off? Merlin, he hoped that was not the case. "Severus, I'm sorry, I don't mean to scare you…" she said as she paused then in her hectic movements to sit on the edge of the bed. "I suppose it doesn't really matter now…but we….we've missed breakfast."

"What are you talking about?" he asked as he ran his hand through her mane of hair, still tousled from their activities. "We had breakfast together. I know I'm not a master chef, but I had thought it would suffice…."

"No, that's not what I mean. The food was lovely. The company was definitely lovely. But in all that loveliness, I got caught up in this little world of ours and forgot about reality. It's Saturday." He raised an eyebrow at her, inviting her to continue. "On Saturday I always meet Harry and Ron for breakfast and we go down to the Great Hall together. It's been our routine for as long as I can remember. I'm sure my absence was noticed this morning." Hermione bit her lip as she realized the true gravity of her statement.

Severus groaned as implications of what she said hit him. Indeed, her absence would be noted, but more than just her two faithful companions that was for sure. His thoughts centered on one meddling headmaster with mischievous blue eyes in particular. Albus would be speaking to him, he was sure of it. "Indeed. It seems we were a bit…lax in our judgements this morning. You should go…and not because I want you to. I'd happily spend the rest of my days in this bed with you…but you should go and do some damage control…as should I. I have a feeling Albus has suspected something for a while now, and it's best if I head him off at the pass before this goes any further. Hermione, would you do me a great favor?" he asked, his deep eyes imploring her to understand.

"Anything." she nodded her assent.

He cupped his hand around her cheek, feeling it's warmth on his palm, finding it comforting. "Go to your friends. If they have figured it out, do your best to explain, but if they are still in doubt, keep this secret. It would not be wise to jump into things with those two without their complete understanding of the breadth of the situation."

Hermione nodded and smiled. She knew her two best friends better than anyone. This would be a situation in which she would have to tread lightly. "I will be careful, Severus. But…if they do know…if we are found out, are you ready to face that?"

Severus looked at her, his eyes looking like two dark windows to the deepest parts of his soul. "Yes Hermione. I am ready for that. But it will have to be done carefully. I do not want your reputation tarnished. If we can keep it in tight circles for now, it will be best. Then…perhaps after graduation in a few months time…we can go more public with things."

"I'm so glad." she said. "I have to go. I'll see you later?" she asked.

"My door will be open to you at our usual time. I look…forward to it." he said, his voice awash with velvet and silk and it played on her ears like a symphony.

She left with a fluttering in her heart that had two levels. One, her newfound joy in this relationship…and two: the fear of what might come with her two most loyal companions.

Harry heard the portrait swing open and he saw Hermione enter the common room. Her eyes were bright, but she didn't look exactly rested. She looked…ravished. Her mouth was still swollen from heady kisses, her hair a mass of tangles looked exactly like what it was: sex hair. Her cheeks had high spots of pink on them as if she had been overheated.

She saw him just after he saw her. Her eyes took in his resolute expression and his calm appearance and she sighed resignedly. "Oh Harry…"

"Hello Hermione. I think we need to talk."

TBC

**So…just a short one today, but a filler chapter. I plan for the next chapter to be Severus' talk with Albus and Hermione's talk with Harry….Ohhhhh snap! How will Harry react? Thanks for reading! Now click that button down below and make me a very happy writer! :)**

**SS**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Whenever an author posts an explanation for their long absence, I always find myself saying, yeah yeah yeah. So…I will just say this: I'm so sorry. For lack of a better explanation, life got the better of me as it is sometimes wont to do…and I'll spare you the boring details, but suffice it to say, two car accidents later, I'm hip deep in insurance claims and whatnot. Without further ado, here is the next installment of Forbidden. Enjoy and please review my loyal lovelies. Reviews make yucky poo poo things like car accidents seem a bit less poo poo-ey. :)**

Chapter 10: It All Comes Out

Hermione resolutely sat herself down next to Harry, her blood thundering along in her veins like a runaway train full steam ahead. Harry knew. He had figured it out. She did not have to use legillimency to know this. It was written all over his face-in his caring and concern filled eyes, in his kind expression. She braced herself for the onslaught.

"So." He said, resolution and patience laced his voice. "You are in love with Professor Snape." It was not a question. Harry had formed this as a statement of fact, not as a query. Hermione looked him in the eye, and resolutely nodded her head once.

"Yes. Yes I am."

Harry let out a sigh that sounded as if it were coming all the way from his toes. His eyes closed and he pinched the bridge of his nose, lifting his glasses up slightly so that he could massage his eyes- as if he could rub out any hint of misunderstanding from his gaze. "Hermione, I won't lie to you…I have no idea how this came about…and I'm not entirely sure I want to know," he said, proffering his hands out in front of him as if to stop her from explaining. "I just want to know one thing, and then, if you like, I'll say no more on the subject. Hermione…are you happy? Does he make you happy?"

Hermione sighed, and inexplicably tears formed in her eyes and threatened to spill over. She nodded, smiling widely, as if the action could counteract her physical response to someone knowing this secret that had been eating its way through her. "Yes, Harry. I am happy. Truly, truly happy. I haven't been this happy in a very long time. _Severus _makes me happy." she said, emphasizing his name. A tear trickled down her cheek and she hastily swiped at the offending droplet.

Harry's eyes appraised her critically for a moment, and then he sat back in the chair, his hands folded in his lap. It seemed he had accepted her at her word.

"Good. I'm glad. I guess, then," he smiled ruefully at her, "congratulations are in order. I'm so pleased for you, Hermione. For you and for him."

"Really?" Hermoine asked, her eyes bright with tentative happiness. She found it almost hard to believe that her friend would just accept her love so immediately. She had been primed for a fight, or a least a disagreement. She had not even thought about the possibility that Harry would be happy for her.

Harry raised his eyebrows so that they lifted up over the black frames of his spectacles and he grinned at his friend who stared at him so disbelievingly that he found it funny. "Yes really. You forget, Hermione, that I know you better than you know yourself. I can see it in your eyes that you're incredibly happy. And, truthfully," he shrugged, "It makes sense. To me at least. You're both so bloody smart. It would never have worked out with someone our own age. You're to brilliant to just shag whomever happened to be around. You deserve someone like him. Someone who can take care of you as your equal. I have admired Snape ever since I found out he was part of the order, ever since it was let on that he was a spy. He might be a right bastard to me, but he clearly cares for you, from what I've seen."

Hermione smiled and nodded in assent. "You're right. He does. He cares very much."

Harry smiled as well. "Is he in love with you?"

"Yes."

"I thought as much. Well, good for you both. It's about time you let someone into your heart, and it's way past time he let someone into his." Harry looked sideways for a moment and a flash of concern drifted over him. "Just…be careful Hermione. I support you wholeheartedly, but there are others who wouldn't. Ron for instance," he said as he rolled his eyes skyward, "I'm not exactly sure he'll be jumping for joy when he finds out. It might not be pretty, that." Harry laughed. "But Ginny's going to go absolutely barmy when she finds out!"

Suddenly the hilarity of it all, combined with the joy she felt at finally letting someone in on her secret caused a well of laughter to rise up within her. It bubbled and then burst the dam, laughter coming out of her in full force. She was laughing so hard that her belly hurt and her cheeks ached with the effort. Harry joined in her laughter and the two of them were beside themselves for several moments, a few of the portraits coming to peer at them curiously from their frames before moving on disinterestedly from apparent teenage issues.

Harry finally got ahold of himself and through a few hiccuping stammers got out…"I'm glad we can laugh about it. I'm glad you're not mad at me for finding out."

Hermione wiped her eyes and clutched her ribs as she puffed out, "Speaking of that…how did you find out? I thought I was being very discreet."

"Oh you were. But when you were both absent at breakfast in the Great Hall this morning, and when Ron mentioned how much you'd been working with Snape on your potions project, I just put two and two together. It just had to be him. There wasn't anyone else that fit the bill. But I don't think Ron's going to catch on. Not unless you spell it out for him. He's…"Harry waved his hand in the air, "A bit…preoccupied right now with, erm, Lavender." Harry sniggered.

"Ah, so he's back to being Won Won, is he?" Hermione asked with a snort. "Serves him right for breaking it off with her."

And so Harry and Hermione shared a companionable conversation for the next little while, Hermione delighted and Harry, still concerned, but much appeased.

Severus had just gotten out of the shower and was towel drying his hair when the floo call came. It came as no surprise to him when he saw the headmaster's familiar twinkle behind the half-moon glasses. "Good afternoon Severus."

"Afternoon Albus," Severus said smoothly while finishing the buttons on his frock coat. "To what do I owe this…pleasure?" he asked, his voice making it readily apparent that it was not exactly a pleasureful visit in his mind. He was not looking forward to this confrontation, and truth be told he was beginning to grow quite apprehensive. The balance of his sanity was held in tandem with his newfound relationship with Hermione, and he feared very much that something, anything would happen to ruin its progress.

"Ah yes. Enough pleasantries I suppose. No doubt you are wondering why I am here. I am wondering if you have a few moments to come to my office and discuss some things with me."

"Indeed. I shall be there at my earliest convenience. Let me just finish dressing myself and I shall be at your disposal imminently."

"Very good Severus." and the call was ended. Severus fisted his hands in his still damp hair and cursed aloud.

"Damn it all!" He shouted to the brick fireplace. With trepidation, he grabbed a handful of floo powder in his hand and flung it into the crackling flames in the grate and watched them flash green. "The Headmaster's office!" he bellowed, and in a whirl of green and ash, he was gone.

"Ah, Severus. Good as always to see you my boy." Albus greeted him kindly and motioned one long fingered, wrinkled hand in a gesture for Severus to sit. "Lemon drop?" he offered his customary sweet which Severus politely declined, having developed a strong distaste for muggle sweets after many a meeting with Albus Dumbledore.

"No thank you, Albus." There was a moment of awkward silence in which Dumbledore rooted around in the bag for the perfect piece of the tart candy he so favored.

"Ah, it is always a shame when I reach the end of the bag. They don't seem to know about cushioning charms in the muggle candy shoppes, and I always am saddened to reach in for one of the sweets to find only bits of crushed up drops to be had. Alas, such is life I do not always go as we planned them," Albus said, shifting his eyes so that the rested knowingly on the potions master. Severus raised an eyebrow impatiently and rolled his eyes in annoyance. Albus had a frustrating habit of talking in riddles when faced with a difficult conversation.

"Yes, yes. I assume we are no longer talking of sweets?" Severus quipped crossing his arms over his chest. He could almost hear his own nervous heartbeat and his mind took him briefly back to a story written by a muggle author named Edgar Allen Poe called 'The Telltale Heart'. He certainly felt like it was echoing off every bloody knick knack in the room.

"Perceptive as always Severus, my boy. You are right. I am not merely speaking of sweets, though they are a lovely topic of better than the weather when at a loss for words I think."

Severus huffed impatiently. "Get on with it old man."

Albus smiled, ignoring Severus' biting remark. "My boy," he began, staring off over somewhere beyond the potion master's head. "It has not escaped my notice that you seem to have become rather close to our Miss Granger." Albus then turned his gaze on Severus, his blue eyes seeming to see right into his heart.

"Yes."

"May I ask, Severus, is this relationship you have developed with her something more involved than a mere teacher-student involvement?" Severus heart clenched, and he fisted his hands in his robes. Albus wasn't pulling any punches. He swiftly rose from the seat across the desk and swept over to the windows, bracing his body against it, his black stare gazing out at the grounds of Hogwarts, the castle which had been his home since he was a small boy. He knew that nothing he could say would counteract the fact that the omnipotent Headmaster knew everything anyway. He could no more lie to Albus than he could to himself.

Albus was aware of the conflict within Severus. He had known this tortured man since boyhood, had gained his trust as a teenager, and then had required the ultimate sacrifice from him as a young man. And now, he was asking Severus to do something that was unthinkable for the potions master. Albus was asking him to admit to an illicit relationship with a student…a relationship that was grounds for termination of both his position and hers.

"My boy, I have no intention of causing you strife. But I do feel like there is something you'd like to tell me. You have known me for many years Severus. There is no need to fear judgement from me."

"Allright!" Severus cried, facing his father figure, and his employer for the first time in several long moments. "Allright I admit it. Yes, Miss Granger and I have been _engaging_, as you say, in an _illicit _and _distasteful_….relationship, if you will," he spat, his voice barely level, his gaze murderous as he felt all of the blood drain out of his face. His shoulders rose and fell sharply with the effort of keeping himself from blowing up the nearest bauble or bric-a-brac in the office around him. His breath came out in short, forceful huffs through his nose, his nostrils flared.

"Severus, please calm yourself and sit down. We have much to discuss…." Albus responded to Severus' outburst with absolute calm. "I am well aware of your relationship with Hermione Granger. I have been aware of it for a while, but seeing as you seemed to be so happy, I left well enough alone. However, it has become increasingly apparent to me that you two have grown closer than I could have possibly envisioned." The headmaster sat back in his chair and steepled his hands in a characteristically Dumbledorian pose. He gazed at Severus over his spectacles with gentleness. "My dear boy, out of anyone I know, there is no one more deserving of happiness than you, Severus." he said earnestly. "I take it that you are happy, that Hermione makes you happy?"

Severus' body relaxed a bit, his shoulders returning to their normal position rather that straining up by his ears. His mouth went back to its usual thin line and his gaze returned to a softer expression as he resignedly sat himself down once more across from Dumbledore. "Yes. Yes she does." His eyes were focused down at his hands which he found were very uncharacteristically fidgety in his lap. His right hand worried at a callus on his left thumb as he waited for the Headmaster's response to this news.

Dumbledore nodded slowly and smiled genially at his former student. "Ah, yes. I thought as much. Well Severus, I am sure you are aware that Miss Granger, while still in actuality a student, is well past the age of consent. She is also, as I would assume you would agree, far more mature than most young women her age given all that she's gone through the past several years. Hermione is one of the most brilliant minds we've seen in many years at Hogwarts. Perhaps, you will be loath to admit, even more brilliant than yourself." Severus' lips twitched a bit at that comment. If he was completely honest with himself, Albus was right. Hermione was wickedly brilliant, frighteningly so. If he could be honest he was in awe of her most of the time. Never before had he met anyone, man or woman, who was his equal. "Severus, you are a man who has kept his deepest and happiest desires locked away, out of necessity, out of duty, for most of your life. The war is over, Voldemort gone forever. You must open up your heart and learn to let others see you in a different light, for only then will you be able to embrace the light as you step out of the darkness. I will trust you two to be…discreet then, until graduation that is. After that, have at it, and with gusto!"

Severus looked at Dumbledore with a mixture of shock and joy on his face, an expression that was hard to come by for Severus Snape. "You mean to tell me that you are simply going to look the other way…condoning this, Albus?"

Albus Dumbledore smiled slightly at Severus. "Condoning what?" And then with a twinkle in his eye he went about shuffling the papers on his desk. "Have a lovely rest of your weekend Severus. Oh, and don't forget the staff meeting on Monday morning. The elves have prepared a lovely repast for the faculty to enjoy."

Severus flooed back to his quarters feeling lighter than the air itself. He smiled as he stood and looked at his bed, the sheets still in disarray from the mornings activities with Hermione. "This must be what happiness feels like." he thought. And the Potions Master broke out into a wide smile.

Later that evening, Severus was grading some papers in his office when he heard running footsteps in the corridor outside of his office, and all of a sudden Hermione uncharacteristically burst in through his office door.

Severus would normally have greeted her in his usual haughty manner with a playfully sarcastic comment on her rudeness or a simple arched eyebrow, but his mood was too light for such behavior this evening, and truth be told he was too anxious to hear what her friends had said.

"Oh Severus!" She cried as she slammed and warded the door behind her.

"What is it Hermione?" He asked, noting that her eyes were sparkling with what looked like tears. _Uh, oh_, he thought. _Something has gone badly._

Hermione got ahold of herself and sat herself down across from her and nodded her approval when he offered her tea, their usual habit at these nightly meetings. _Only,_ she thought, _so much has changed_. "So," she started, after taking a grateful sip of her tea, "Harry definitely knows. He figured it out." She played with her tea spoon nervously as she waited for his response.

Severus sat back in his chair and raised an eyebrow. "And?" he asked trying hard not to betray his anxiety.

"He…he was so…supportive!" Hermione cried, practically slamming her tea cup down on his desk, the brown liquid sloshing over the rim and onto the mottled wood.

"Indeed," Severus responded, looking at Hermione's joyful face with affection. "I must say I am as surprised, but not disappointed. This is a very good thing that you have support from a friend. It will make it easier later when we reveal our relationship to the whole world. At least one person won't have their wand directed straight at my bollocks." he chuckled darkly as he pictured Minerva's face on just such an occasion.

"Oh, don't be silly. One would hope that's not…wait…did you say when we reveal our relationship?" Hermione asked, her voice filled with trepidation, not daring to hope.

"Hermione, I spoke with the Headmaster…" he broke off, not knowing exactly how to continue.

"Severus," Hermione spoke for him. "He's all right with it isn't he?" Severus nodded, a smile blooming on his face. "Oh Severus…" Hermione's voice broke and all at once she threw herself into his waiting arms and she felt her heart soar as she felt him crush her to his chest. She could hear his heartbeat and was overwhelmed with the deepest snese of comfort and happiness she had ever felt.

"Hermione Granger…I can only thank the Gods above and below who have brought you to me. Never in my whole wretched existence did I ever think I would be allowed to have this kind of happiness. And now you're here."

"Yes Severus. I'm here," she stroked her hand through his hair, entwining her fingers through the silky strands as she brought her face closer to his. "I'm here and I'm all yours." she said, her voice becoming slightly husky, emanating from deep inside of her.

Severus groaned and moved his head down so that their foreheads were touching, their lips inches apart. "Oh Hermione…you are going to be the death of me witch," and their lips fused together in a searing kiss, and Hermione was doubly grateful for the silencing charms she had placed on his office as she proceeded to prove to Severus just how much she belonged to him.

TBC!

Ah me. So there you have it. A bit of angst, a bit of fluff, and a tiny teeny weeny lemon slice for you. More lemons to come. Hope you enjoyed. I'm going to tryyyyyy to update as often as my schedule allows, but feel free to PM me with a little nudge to get my arse moving…or to just say, "WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH YOU SS?" Either one will probably get me going, although politeness is always appreciated. :) Till the next time, thanks for reading, and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

SexySloth


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I wanted to take some time to thank several of my regular reviewers. Here's to you: Angelwells, guiltypleasure2, HPFanGirl01, SawZelda, AccioMooney'sHeart, LouBell04, Lordhightoppfan, Kayleigh-Fanfiction-Addict-21, and MistressSnape87. There are countless others, and this story would not be what it is without you all. Kudos to you and your kind words, notes, and little lovelies to get me through this process. **

**Just so you all know, yes. I am well aware that there will be a new character in this chapter that I haven't previously mentioned until now. Things are going to get…interesting, I hope!**

**I don't own a thing, so please don't sue me! All of my stories are rated M for a reason. Not 18? Look elsewhere for your literary enjoyment please!**

**Without further ado…on with the show. Read, review, and see you at the bottom. :)**

**SS**

Chapter 11: Here's the Catch…

Hermione's body was being worshipped. It was being caressed. It was being manhandled and manipulated in the most lovely ways. In Severus' office, the two lovers had gone at each other madly after finding out their good news. It had been too much joy, too much stress lifted from their shoulders to not lose themselves to the passion and pleasure that they each found with each other. Hermione groaned and stiffened, her body bowing against her lover and then collapsed… let her head loll to the side, her frizzled mane plastered to her cheeks and forehead. Her chest was moving up and down fast and rhythmically as if she had just run a very long way. She felt slow and sated, her eyelids drooping in exhaustion and sweet satisfaction, her sweat slicked body only beginning to come down from the heights Severus had taken her to. Severus lifted his head a bit from where it was resting on his chest as he pumped his body into her slowly, the agonizing pace helping to keep her aftershocks shifting through her slumped body. Her back was on his desk, her hands braced against the sides over her head and he could not help but moan aloud as he watched her glorious breasts sway and bounce in time with his slow thrusts. He had no idea how many orgasms she had had…two? Three? It didn't matter. He thanked whatever Gods he could remember for his stamina and his energy, and had continued to slam into her through all of her earth shattering climaxes, at least, she made them sound as if they were earth shattering. All he knew was that feeling her tight, wet sleeve tug and pull on his hard length within her was the single most delicious feeling he had ever experienced, and he'd almost lost it the first time round.

"Ohhhhhhhhh Severussssss" she uttered as he shifted her leg up over his shoulder as he began to pound harder, thrusting deeper, questing, searching for the deepest parts of her depths with his cock. He humped against her mercilessly, driving his manhood against the barrier that was her cervix, feeling the resistance there, but pushing ahead anyway, hearing her cry out that she loved it, watching her eyes spark with a fire and lust that drove him insane with need. He felt like his want for her would consume him, as if her would eventually fall over the precipice with her and his desire for her body, for her mind, for her love. Yes, love. The thought alone nearly set him exploding inside of her as he let his mind wander over the millions of directions that his life could go now that there was love. Now that there was Hermione. His Hermione. He reached a long fingered hand between their bodies at the juncture of their connection and burrowed a finger till he found what he was looking for in her soft brown curls. There it was.

"Shit! Severus…yes! Please more….please yes!" she cried as the pad of his finger found her well lubricated button, the center of the his entire universe at the moment.

"Uhnnnn yessss Hermione," he ground out, his jaw clenched tight as he felt the familiar tightening sensation in his loins. He was not going to last much longer, but he wanted her pleasure to wash over him again, wanted to feel her juices sluicing over his thickness as he spilled himself inside of her. "Come for me my witch, my Hermione…..Gods….."he broke off has he felt her arch up against him, the first of her contractions encasing him so tight he thought he'd be pushed out of her pussy.

"Fuck! Gods Severus….so good, coming, coming, just coming….for you…only….fuckkkkkk" her eyes were wild and rolled back into her head as she thrashed her neck around , her hair whipping back and forth, stinging her cheeks. But she did not care. All she knew was the mind-bending pleasure of Severus' pulsing organ buried so deep inside of her, the feel of her own sex caressing him with her internal muscles, the blinding jolts of heat that rushed through her veins from her toes to her hair follicles. And then she knew her name on his lips as he cried out his own pleasure.

"Hermione….love…..oh yessssss Hermione!" His shout of her name was followed by a deep guttural growl that vibrated his whole body against hers as he thrust wildly and erratically as hard as he could up into her, his shoulders hunching as he pulled her ever closer, his breath ragged and raw in his throat, his black eyes, boring into her own chocolate brown ones as he emptied all he had into her, spurt after spurt of his seed coating her intimately, the excess dribbling out the sides and joining the puddle of their emissions on the papers strewn across his desk.

He shivered as he came down from his high, spots forming in front of his eyes as he reluctantly pulled his body out of her. "Oh my gods Severus." Hermione sighed as he slid down the desk, pulling her ravished body gently with him to rest her against him in his naked lap. They were both covered with sweat and their bodies slid together with ease, peaches and cream tan contrasting with pale alabaster.

"Do you know something Hermione…?"

"What is it love?" She whispered softly as she listened to his slowing heartbeat, her head pressed against his chest as she enjoyed the feel of his hands gently caressing her arms and back.

"I think this desk has just become one of my new favorite objects in my office," he smiled against her hair. Hermione chuckled lightly in response and he grinned even wider against his lover's birds nest of a coif.

"It is a rather…convenient height, isn't it?" she inquired, and she lifted her head to look mischievously into his amused gaze. "One might even go so far as to think you chose this desk for your office simply for that purpose…." Her eyes twinkled with mirth.

"Indeed? I shall never tell." He replied, his eyes shining,giving him away, his grin betraying him even more.

Dinner in the Great Hall was the usual affair. Candles hovered above the long, food covered tables. Children of various ages in various stages of dress-some in robes, some in casual attire, uniforms cast aside as soon a classes had dismissed for the day, sat chatting away over the many delectable delights cooked up by the faithful house elves. Harry and Ron were sitting in their usual spot, Ginny beside them as they enjoyed their dinner.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on with Hermione, or do I have to drag it out of you?" Ginny whispered quietly so that only Harry could hear. She had a distinct feeling that Harry knew more than he was letting on about Hermione's now numerous absences at meal times. She felt Harry sigh a little and then looked him in his eyes as he turned to her.

"Ginny, I don't really feel like it's my place to tell. Hermione made me swear to secrecy. I think she'll tell you about it when she's ready." Harry responded, his green eyes held honesty in them, tinged a little with regret that he could not give his girlfriend the information she wanted. Just then a shadow was cast over the couple and both turned to see what had blocked the light from their places at the table.

Draco Malfoy, still as much of a rat as he ever was since Lord Voldemort's demise, was standing over them, his pinched face full of disdain. After his family name had been all but cleared for the most part since the end of the war, Draco had not fared well. Since being found out as a supporter of Voldemort, his family name had been severely tarnished. This led to an overwhelming amount of backlash and unpopularity as a student, and he had not taken well to the changes his life had taken on. "Well well well," he drawled snidely as he brushed some nonexistent lint off of his already impossibly clean robes. "Seems the famed Golden Trio is missing one of its most prized members." He feigned looking around the Great Hall as if he were actually searching for the noticeably absent Hermione, though it was clear he already knew she wasn't present. "I wonder where the little mudblood slut's _gotten off_ to?" Then he turned his head slightly, his slicked back blonde hair glinting in the low light of the hall. "Perhaps my equally absent godfather would know her whereabouts?" He smirked then, at Harry's reaction.

Harry took a deep breath and frowned at Malfoy, his behavior making Harry very nervous. What was he insinuating? "What are you playing at Malfoy?" He asked, his voice barely controlled while he felt anger boiling inside of his belly. "Why don't you just go back to your own table and stop poking your nose in where it doesn't belong?"

Draco's smirk grew and he laughed darkly. "And what about dear Hermione? Who's going to save her hide when she so boldy sticks her….nose where it doesn't belong?"

"Oi, you great git! Why don't you go choke on a pumpkin pasty?" Ron groused from his seat at the other side of the table from Harry and Ginny. "You're putting me off my food."

From his place at the staff table Dumbledore watched the exchange occur below him, just out of his reach. _Oh dear_…he thought. _Trouble is brewing._

He watched the Malfoy boy stride away from the Gryffindor table, leaving an angry looking Harry, a confused looking Ron, and a suspicious looking Ginny Weasley behind.

Up in Gryffindor tower, the hallway was empty. No one was around to see Severus Snape lead Hermione up to the portrait of the Fat Lady the led to the common room. No one was there to witness the passionate embrace the two lovers shared as they bid each other good night. No one, that is, save for one Draco Malfoy who was disillusioned in a darkly shadowed alcove. As Hermione ascended the separate stairway to her private Head Girl's quarters, she felt a chill run through her whole body. Looking around her, she did not see anything amiss and continued to her rooms. _That was odd_, she thought.

Severus Snape saw a flicker of something out of the corner of his eye as he turned from the Fat Lady to make his way back to the dungeons. His eyebrows knit together in alarm and he quickly cast a predatory glance around the area. But nothing seemed amiss. He did not detect the presence of another human, although he felt a trickle of sweat make its way down the back of his collar into his robes. _That was odd,_ he thought.

From his hiding place, Draco smiled, an evil expression on his face. _I will finally have what's mine_, he thought darkly, and with a laugh that could put Voldemort to shame, he moved on for the night.

TBC.

**AN: Surprise! A lemon for you to enjoy. Hope it didn't get you too hot and bothered! What do you think? Are you surprised at the latest development? What could possibly be in store for Hermione and Severus? Trouble in paradise perhaps? Put me on author and story alert so that you don't miss the next update! And pretty please….REVIEW! **

**SexySloth**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I must apologize for my absence. No excuses as I always feel like they are heard by deaf ears…only my sinceres apologies. :) Once again I would like to thank all of my loyal reviewers wholeheartedly for their responses to this story. Being a writer is much more than just putting pen to paper or fingers to keyboard. You go on a journey, and it really helps to have a solid support system backing you up when you hit that wall and feel like you've nothing left to give. So this one's for you guys! That said, I hope you enjoy the new chappie! READ AND REVIEW PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: There once was a writer of fanfic…who took what an author had branded. The cops sought her out, and with a large pout, she was quickly, then, labeled a bandit! None of it is mine folks. I won't be that author!**

**3 SS**

Chapter 12: Insidious

Hermione Granger sat at her dressing table and brushed out her long mane of curls, paying particular attention to that tricky spot behind her neck that always seemed to cause her so much consternation. As she flipped her hair to one side, exposing her neck to concentrate more on that particular area, she was reminded all at once of the deliciously decadent way that Severus had cradled her head in his large hands, how he had brought his face near to hers, how he had kissed his way from her jaw to her collar bone, how he had then kissed his way down…..drat! Hermione rolled her eyes at herself in the mirror. You are becoming one of those girls…the kind that stare vacantly into their mirrors while pining away over their latest love. But, she conceded, this was different. Severus was no ordinary boy, and she was not an ordinary young woman. She put her brush down as she thought about the whole situation. She wanted more than just a quick shag, a few dates with Severus Snape. Her head rose and her eyes met her reflection, the topaz orbs wide and bright with the raw emotion she felt. Hermione wanted it all with Severus Snape. She let out a breath and her body collapsed forward onto the dark wood of the vanity, her curls sliding over her shoulders, rising and falling with each deep breath that she took to calm herself. She was just so happy.

After checking her watch and ensuring that she had ample time, Hermione quickly finished her morning ablutions and hurried from her rooms.

Severus was similarly ensconced in his quarters, though he was not preening his hair. He was sitting with a morning cup of coffee, and he was in an unusually introspective mood. For the past twenty years of his life he had remained so closed to the outside world around him that he had eventually become closed off to himself. His life had been one melancholy experience after the other, and most of it had been on someone else's terms. He was now more than ever, painfully aware of his total lack of experience with…..joy. Was that what he had been experiencing these past two months? Joy? It was a completely unfamiliar concept to Severus and he pondered on that for a while. But, he decided, yes it was joy. And he would be damned if he would push something like this away. This was not just some passing affection or dalliance. This was love. And he wanted it all. He smiled as he thought of all of the wonderful and new experiences he'd had in only the past week since they had decided to go forward with their relationship. He recalled how it felt to be held, really held. He thought about how it felt to be loved. His throat burned with unspoken emotions and his chest felt tight with the knowledge that he had someone who wanted him. He wanted everything with Hermione. He wanted a house with a gods-be-damned white picket fence, he wanted to stand before every blasted colleague and profess his undying love for this woman, he wanted to watch her belly grow round and full with his child. And with this thought, he realized that he'd better get himself into the dungeons before his next class began.

Hermione reached the dungeons with ample time before NEWT Potions was supposed to begin. She smiled. That meant some "alone time" with Severus. She opened the door and grinned when she saw him in his usual position at his desk, head bent, quill to parchment, probably grading papers as usual. When he heard her enter he looked up and shook a lock of his long black hair out of his eyes and greeted her with a smirk. "You look tired Hermione. Could it be that your extra curricular activities have been cutting into your sleeping habits?" he quieried as she sidled herself into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her enjoying the feeling of her soft sweater under his fingers. It was October now, and the weather had become blissfully tolerable now in the dungeons, the sweltering heat of summer having given way to blustery days and cooler temperatures.

"Why Professor Snape," Hermione simpered playfully, "Are you insinuating that I might be doing anything but studying in my spare time? Surely you don't think I'm that kind of girl." And with a smirk she lowered her face to his, their lips locking in a kiss. She smiled inwardly as she felt him respond eagerly. His kisses were always filled with a longing that she could not exactly describe or put to words. It was as if he took each one as if it were to be his last, savoring her, tasting her, enjoying her with a fervor that was unmatched in her limited experience with the male sex. It seemed however that they had lost track of time when suddenly Hermione heard the voice of her friend Harry just outside the door.

"Erm….Ron, you're right. I do think HERMIONE is probably meeting with SEVERUS about her potions project. I hope that he's not been working her too hard. Let's go INTO THE CLASSROOM and get good seats." In an instant Hermione was out of her lover's lap and adjusting her clothing. Severus responded in kind, straightening his robes, and attempting to cover the obvious erection he was now sporting in his trousers.

"I suppose we got a bit carried away…" he said reticently, but his eyes held amusement and perhaps only a bit of alarm as the door opened and several students, including Ron and Harry, strode in and took their seats. No one thought it was odd that Hermione was standing next to the Potions Master near his desk as most of them knew of her eagerness to learn and assumed she had arrived early to discuss a theory or an essay. No one, that is, except Harry.

She took her seat next to her friend who gave her a sidelong glance. "Thanks for warning us, Harry. I guess Severus and I need to be a little more careful." She felt a blush rising to her cheeks as she commenced with working on her potion.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Just be glad it was me that opened the door first and not Ron. He'd have gone completely barmy," Harry responded with a hiss as he turned up the fire under his cauldron.

"That's too high Harry," Hermione muttered as she reached over to adjust his flame. "You want to potion to be simmering not boiling."

"Thanks Mione." He responded as he looked over to see Ron cursing over his cauldron which was now bubbling over with a putrid black substance.

Severus was watching the pair with apparent disiterest, although on the inside he was smirking to himself at the plight of the Weasley boy and Harry Potter's almost disastrous potion. He could offer to assist the redhead, but no. Let his cauldron bubble over. Students learned best when they had to deal with their own mistakes. His eyes then shifted to Hermione and watched her as she seemed totally immersed in completing her potion. He loved the the way she looked when she was so deep in thought, her brow slightly furrowed, plump bottom lip caught between her teeth. So focused was he on Hermione that he was not paying attention to Draco Malfoy. His less than stellar Slytherin student was slowly making his way around the back of the classroom towards Hermione with a vial of green liquid half concealed in his pale hand. His eyes held a look of menace and he was glowering at Hermione. It was not until the very last second when Draco was reaching from behind a completely oblivious Hermione, the potion uncorked and tilted in his hand that Severus realized that a disaster was at hand. He shot up from his desk, wand in his hand one second too late and his cry of "HERMIONE!" echoed through the classroom, causing every student to pause in what they were doing and look towards Hermione. Draco had one hand around her torso, her eyes were wide with fear as the green liquid slid into her cauldron and all at once there was a deafening explosion, acrid smoke filling the room, a vile smell permeating the humid air, and sparks flew in every direction, making every student duck for cover under desks.

Severus was filled with dread as the smoke cleared and he approached the desk where Hermione had been restrained by Draco, where only a moment ago he had been gazing at her with love in his heart. He now felt that his heart was made of stone as he rushed to the spot. There were charred bits of wood from the desk strewn about the floor and Hermione was laying prostrate on the ground. Draco was nowhere to be seen. Harry Potter had scrambled up from where he had been blasted away by the force of the explosion and was now at Hermione's side.

"Out of the way Potter!" Severus snarled as he knelt by Hermione's side. She was unconscious, and there was an alarming amount of blood dripping from a wound on her forehead. Her face was blackened with soot and ash from the fire and her breathing was shallow. Severus pulled her into his arms and cradled her, stroking a singed piece of hair out of her face. He looked up and his eyes met the imploring gaze of Harry. "Go Harry. Go get Madam Pomphrey immediately! Use the floe, there's no time." His voice was so quiet it was lethal and his eyes meant business. Harry turned and ran to the fireplace and in a flash of green was gone while the rest of the class looked on, some horrified, some shocked at the vision before them; their fearsome and bitter potions master tenderly holding Hermione Granger's body against his, a look of devastation across his features. They watched him as he took out his wand from the depths of his black robes and moved it gently over her cut and scraped face. "_Vulnera Sanentur….Vulnera Sanentur….Vulnera Sanentur_….he chanted softly, and the students watched as the blood began to stop flowing, then return to the wound, then vanish altogether. Severus quickly summoned a bottle of Dittany and began to gently rub it on the small remaining wounds on her face, possibly made from the shards of pulverized cast iron from the cauldron that had exploded. His mind was going a million miles an hour. Firstly, where the blazes was Draco Malfoy now, as he appeared to have vanished. Secondly, why had he compromised Hermione's potion in such a destructive way, surely meaning to injure her very badly if not kill her. He couldn't be sure, but he was almost certain that the liquid in the vial Malfoy had been brandishing had been essence of lockwood, a powerful poison and corrosive, usually used in dark potions and poison. Thirdly, he realized a little too late, that the rest of his class was still in the room, staring a whispering at the sight before them. "Out. All of you." he said in his most deadly tone. When none of them seemed to be moving from their places he shouted: " NOW!". They left the dungeons like herd of elephants stomping their way up the stone staircase.

Presently, the sounds of the floo in the fireplace in his office was heard igniting and four individuals stepped forward and brushed ash off of their person. Poppy Pomphrey rushed forward and knelt down next to Hermione and Severus while Harry, Dumbledore, and Minerva looked on, concern written across their features.

While Madam Pomphrey began running many diagnostic spells over Hermione's body, her wand lighting up when anything was found, Minerva voiced her displeasure at the situation at hand. "What happened here Severus?" Her gaze was permeating and furious as she took in the sight before her, her most valued student limp…and in a very intimate position in the potions masters lap at that.

Severus sighed and looked to Dumbledore imploringly. Then when the old man nodded in assent he began. "Draco Malfoy, it seems, has attempted to poison and perhaps even murder Miss Granger here. The reasons are unknown. After the explosion he was no where to be seen."

Minerva looked alarmed and glanced at Albus in concern. Dumbledore's eyes looked sad at this bit of news. He had truly thought that time had changed the boy. It seemed he was wrong.

"Erm…I don't mean to interrupt…."

"Although that is precicely what you are doing." Severus interjected moodily.

"Let the boy continue Severus." Dumbledore scolded and Severus dejectedly closed his mouth. He was quite distressed and his snarky nature always seemed to show itself during times of extreme stress.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that the other day Draco said something…did something rather…odd."

"How do you mean…odd?" Minerva questioned, her voice concerned.

"Well, he came up to the Gryffindor table and said some very insulting things to Hermione. He called her a ….mudblood." Severus growled low in his throat when he heard this, but restrained himself from an inappropriate outburst after a glance from the Headmaster. "He was mentioning things about…rem…Hermione and Sna-er Professor Snape." Harry said, his eyes downcast. He knew he'd really stepped in it, but there was nothing to be done about it. If Hermione was in danger, there was no pertinice in keeping a secret that could potentially be causing a problem. Minerva looked sharply at Severus who's eyes remained downcast on Hermione's still form.

"Severus…is there something going on that you would like to tell us about?" Minerva asked, her voice shaky with emotion.

Before he could answer, Madam Pomphrey sat back on her heels and interjected, "Pardon me please for the interruption but I wanted to update you on Miss Granger's condition," she said, a wayward glance at Severus that was not missed by anyone. The group in the room nodded for her to continue. "Miss Granger is unconscious, as you can see, but I believe after a bit of rest she will wake up very soon. She had several broken bones in her wrist which I healed, though they will be sore for quite a while. And her head was badly cut. However, it seems that Severus has used his extensive knowledge quite successfully. You've healed her quite admirably. Well done." Severus nodded in assent and gratitude. "However…" Poppy hesitated, her eyes looking anywhere but at her colleagues and Harry.

"Go on Poppy. What is it you are not telling us?" Albus inquired, moving a step closer.

Poppy sighed and turned her eyes on first Severus, then Minerva and Albus, the words seemed to be difficult for her to get out. "Poppy, if there is something wrong with Hermione that needs to be taken care of, dilly dallying will get us no where." Severus ground out, his teeth clenched together in impatience. Poppy squinted in annoyance but then lifted her head resolutely, preparing herself to share this information with the group.

"Miss Granger is with child."

TBC

**Eeeeeek! Don't hate me! My muse is back in full force! I'll be updating soon. But in the meantime, PLEASE REVIEW! I can't believe I'm already at 89 reviews so far! I've certainly never had that many. It's definitely an ego boost.**

**SS**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Another update for you! Please take the time to write a review. If you are so inclined, read the other stories that came from my mind. :) **

**What can I say, I'm in a rhyming mood. **

**I own nothing. JK's got it all!**

Chapter 13: Shock and Awe

The entirety of Severus' world had just come crashing down upon him. Pregant. Hermione was pregnant. And he knew with certainty that it was his child. His breathing was labored and quick, his brow broken out with a sheen of sweat as he processed the information that was now at hand. Hermione Granger, Head Girl of Hogwarts and his most capable and ingenious potions student was carrying his child within her womb. Gods, how could he have been so foolish, to have been engaging with her sexually, to have knowingly spilled his seed inside of her countless times now…and not cast a simple contraceptive charm? Or even given her a contraceptive potion. He had had no reason to assume that she had been taking any form of contraceptive muggle or magical, and the conversation had simply never come up. He had been basking in the glow of his recent show of sexual prowess with her, and had let everything else fly out the window. How could he have been so irresponsible? He was a grown man, an adult in this world, and although he knew Hermione was mature beyond her years, she was still only a young woman of 18 years of age-still coming into her womanhood…years ahead of her to experience life, experience love. They were not living in a previous century, where a woman of her age would have possibly been a mother two or three times over at this point. Nowadays it was not uncommon for many women in the wizarding and muggle world to wait until their late twenties or early thirties to consider becoming a parent. And now…here they were. Severus was not able to dwell on any of these thoughts for very long because he was immediately barraged with a bevy of questions from his colleagues who surrounded him.

"What in gods name are you talking about…with child?" Mcgonnagall shouted, her eyes glowing with rage and shock. "She is only a girl! Who could have done this to her?" She looked from Severus to Albus, to Severus again after she caught the look of reluctance in the headmaster's eyes as he stared at the Potions teacher. "No…no no no." She mumbled clutching at her chest. "Albus, don't tell me…don't tell me that there has been something so insidious going on between Severus and Miss Granger…right under our noses, right under YOUR nose…and you did not think to stop it? You did not think to tell me! She is under our care, and look at what has happened!" Minerva ranted on until Albus put up one aged hand to stop her tirade.

"Minerva, please calm down." He turned to Severus and Poppy. "Professor, Madam Pomphrey, please bring Miss Granger up to the infirmary and get her settled into a bed so that she can rest properly from her ordeal." He then turned to Harry and Minerva with a grave expression on his normally placid features. "Both of you must come with me to my office. We have much to discuss. Severus," he paused and looked at the belabored man still kneeling at Hermione's side. "You will join us once Miss Granger is properly ensconced at the Hospital Wing?" Severus nodded perfunctorily and followed Madam Pomphrey to the stairs of the dungeon, his arms cradling Hermione close to his body.

Albus Dumbledore sat behind his desk, his robin's egg blue eyes trained thoughtfully and calmly on Harry and Professor McGonnagall who were both sitting in chairs across from him. Minerva was perched ramrod straight on the edge of the chair, obviously fuming, while Harry, by contrast, was sitting calmly, his face relaxed, his eyes only showing concern behind the wire rims of his glasses. "Minerva," he said softly as he conjured a pot of tea for them to share and poured her a cup, "I suggest you settle yourself down and remain calm as we discuss the situation that has presented itself to us most unfortunately." Minerva's lips formed into a hard line, but she relaxed the tiniest bit in her chair and crossed her arms resolutely across her chest.

"Very well Albus." she said stiffly. "Explain if you please how Hermione Granger, top of her class and prodigy of her age has come to find herself pregnant and alone at Hogwarts."

Dumbledore sighed and took a small sip of his tea, the steam curling into the air around them. "Minerva, I have known for a quite a while that Severus and Hermione have become rather close with each other."

"Close is one way of putting it, I suppose." Minerva said bitterly, her tea remaining untouched on the desk.

Albus' eyes implored her to let him finish. "As I was saying, the situation began quite innocently I assure you. They had found, in each other, a bond that few individuals share-a mutual understanding of deep loneliness contrasted by brilliance that sometimes gets in the way of traditional friendships. I think, if I am correct," he shifted his focus to Harry, "that Hermione has been feeling a bit…lonely as of late?"

Harry straightened a bit in his seat after being addressed. "Yes sir. Since we defeated Lord Voldemort, Hermione seemed like she was feeling…lost, I suppose?" He shrugged. "I can't blame her really. Ron's a right git when he wants to be, and although he's one of my best friends, he hasn't always treated Hermione with the respect she deserves." He paused thoughtfully to take a sip of the tea and then continued. "She's bloody brilliant, as you both know. She's smarter than Ron, Ginny and myself combined. I think that made her feel a bit…different. Isolated I guess. We're still friends, but we've all grown a bit apart. And…I've been a bit preoccupied with Ginny while Ron's still completely barmy over Lavender. When she told me that she'd found someone I was happy for her." He smiled, and Dumbledore nodded at the boy encouragingly. "Well, I found out about her and Snape…er, Professor Snape, you see. It wasn't on purpose. They were very discreet. But Hermione's been my best friend since I was eleven years old. It wasn't long before I put two and two together. When I confronted her about it, I told her I was…concerned that things might be difficult for her, but I was supportive. I just want her to be happy, and I think Professor Snape makes her happy." He shrugged and looked down at the cooling cup of tea in his hands. " I didn't know she was…er…pregnant though."

"So you knew, then?" McGonnagall asked, her voice held shock and reluctance in it, and her expression was pensive, as though she was processing several difficult thoughts.

"Minerva," Albus said, "It is high time, don't you think, that Severus find some happiness in life…happiness like we've had?" His eyes looked at her kindly, and Harry was surprised when Dumbledore reached across the desk and grasped Minerva's hand in his own. He was awestruck when he realized that McGonagall was blushing a bit.

"Yes well…" she said, appearing flustered. "You and I were different. I was-"

"Eighteen years old if I recall? One of my best students and most formidable if I am remembering correctly in my old age." The twinkle was back in Headmaster Dumbledore's eyes and just as Minerva was about to respond a whoosh indicated that the floo was activating.

Through the flames stepped the man of the hour, and Snape had never looked so haggard. His normally impeccable robes were in disarray and covered in what looked like dried blood. His eyes looked dark and tired and his hair was lank and limp around his sharp facial features. He also looked even paler than usual. His gaze swept from Dumbledore to Potter and he rolled his eyes. "Must Mr. Potter be involved in ever god-forsaken aspect of my life?"

"Now Severus, don't be such a sourpuss. Please join us." Dumbledore said lightly as he conjured up another chair for the Potions Master to sit down. Severus did as he was told and looked down at his hands which were also still covered in blood.

Minerva was the first to speak, and her voice was clouded with regret. "Severus, I think that I need to apologize." She looked about nervously, almost as if she wanted to escape, but she stayed firmly rooted to her spot. "Dumbledore and Harry have informed me that this was not a…one sided thing on your part. They have told me that Hermione feels for you as well. They said that you make her…happy. Is this true, Severus?"

Severus looked up at his colleage and nodded. "I confess, yes."

"Severus…I am very….happy that you have found someone, and indeed I am pleased that Miss Granger has found someone that is her intellectual equal. I admit that it would be hard for her to become involved with someone her own age. There aren't many like her." She paused as her brows knit together again in consternation. "But of all the fool things, Severus…with all of your knowledge of potions and magic…how in Merlin's name did you forget to use a blasted contraceptive charm?"

"That is a good question…and one that I am afraid I cannot answer." Severus looked up at them and Harry was incredulous at the expression he saw on the man's face. Severus Snape looked miserable, his eyes were sparkling with what looked like unshed tears and his mouth was twisted sadly. "She will not want this…we have not discussed…Oh Gods…" He placed his head in his hands and Harry got the distinct feeling that he really should be going now.

"Er…I'm just going to go…find Ron. We've…er, got a Quidditch-thing."

"Very good Harry. We shall speak more at a later date?" Dumbledore answered him. Harry nodded and left the office, shaking his head in wonder. It had been very strange morning. He was not, however, meeting up with Ron. He had decided that now would be a very very good time to find Draco Malfoy and get to the bottom of a few things.

Severus was completely distraught. After confessing his fears to McGonagall and Dumbledore and falling apart like a bloody first year, he had composed himself as well as expected and headed back to the hospital wing, hoping that Hermione was awake now that she'd had some time to rest. After voicing his fears that Hermione would be angry at him for this new development, the two professors had convinced him to go talk to the girl rather than make himself miserable with assumptions. He had reluctantly agreed. He reached the doors to the infirmary and paused outside to collect himself and then swept in with his usual flare, though his robes did not have quite as much of a billow as they usually did. Severus Snape had definitely had the wind knocked out of his sails today.

He saw her almost instantly, his eyes gravitating to her still form on the cot covered with a light sheet, her hair still singed a bit, but unruly as ever. He smiled when he noted her parted mouth and the inevitable bit of drool at the corner of her lips, a sight he had gotten quite used to in the mornings…in his bed. He felt a lump in his throat now, as he considered that perhaps all of that was in the past. They had never talked about children, though the thought had crosse his mind more than once. How it would be to hold a baby, their baby in his arms. A round, bouncing child with his mother's nose and his hair…both of their brains. Gods what an image. And then Hermione stirred.

There was someone siting next to her but she could not be sure. All she knew was that there was an insistent pounding in her head and her throat felt like it was full of ashes. As she opened her eyes, she was met with the sight of her love and she tried to sit up but a wave of dizziness passed over her and she slumped back onto the pillows with a thud, trying to still the teetering world around her. Her stomach was roiling with nausea and the pounding in her head had gotten worse.

"Wh…wha happened?" she slurred and reached a hand out to Severus. He took it in his own hand and rubbed her palm with his calloused fingers gently in a soothing motion.

"Hermione, there was an accident in Potions. I do not want to alarm you," he said quietly, "But you are in the hospital wing."

"Am I going to be okay?" She croaked, memories suddenly coming back to her fuzzy brain.

"Yes…Hermione…you are luckily going to heal up just fine. But…" he hesitated, his eyes looking anywhere but at her.

"What is it? What are you not telling me?" Hermione asked trying to push aside the nausea she felt and the pounding in her temple.

"Hermione…" he took a deep breath, his eyes looked almost fearful, " You are pregnant."

The world spun and she fell forward slightly on the cot….and promptly vomited on Severus Snape's boots.

TBC

**Told you I'd get back with you fast! I hope you enjoyed this one. More lemons and dramatics to come of course! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**SS**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Ooooh, so sorry I left you with a terrible cliff hanger in the previous chapter! But here is, hopefully some resolution. I'm not sure how many chapters are left, maybe one or two more?…but thank you again to all of my loyal reviewers who have been with me thus far. A million hugs and kisses to you all. As always, read and review!**

**SS**

Chapter 14: A Secret Revealed

Hermione groaned as she collapsed back onto the pillows and looked wanly at Severus as he stood motionless at her beside. Only moments before, she had unfortunately emptied the contents of her stomach onto his person, and he was looking at her with a mixture of concern and love. He sighed and muttered a quick scourgify on his boots and the remnants of her sickness disappeared.

"Ugh…I'm sorry." Hermione moaned as she swiped a hand across her clammy forehead. She felt the remains of dried blood there and closed her eyes in confusion. The details of her ordeal were still hazy, and now a new thought was swirling around in her brain. A baby? She was going to have a baby? With some difficulty she propped herself upright onto the pillows behind her and stared at Severus, her hands pressed gently against her stomach which was still as flat as could be. It was hard for her to believe that there was a baby growing within her…and she had to admit it was a terrifying thought…but not exactly an unwelcome one. Images were now appearing in her head: Her hand pressed against her swollen belly with Severus on his knees before her, his lips pressed against the swell, a small child with smooth black hair and inquisitive eyes, a sorting hat being placed on this child's small head and bellowing out the words Gryffindor! Or…Slytherin! Her heartbeat picked up and she looked up at Severus with wide eyes, trying to discern the inscrutable look on his face as he sat down gently beside her. "Oh Severus….how did this happen?"

Severus blushed and looked askance and lifted his hands in a gesture of defeat. "Well…the usual way I suppose…"and he looked down at her helplessly.

At that Hermione had to laugh. "Yes Severus…I know how it happened…I just mean…I can't believe I was so irresponsible! I guess I was so caught up in the beauty of it all, the beauty that you are," she reached up a hand and stroked it against his soft cheek, "that I completely forgot to perform a contraceptive charm…or ask you for a potion. I suppose you are rather experienced at brewing that." Severus grimaced and nodded.

"Indeed. I've been brewing that particular concoction for scads of impertinent brats for the better part of my teaching career." He paused and smiled. "But I confess that I never thought I would need to brew it for myself."

Hermione pondered over this and nodded slowly, tears beginning to form in her eyes. Her face felt hot and she suddenly realized that Severus might not want this baby. Or her, now that she was with child. Would he leave her now, leave her with a baby…degrade her to the status of unwed mother? It was not looked upon favorably in the wizarding world to be a single mother-no father in the picture. "Severus…are you…" she took a deep breath and clutched his hand tighter…."are you very angry? I-I understand if you do not want me anymore. I understand if you don't want….this" she waved her hand over her stomach and turned her head to the side, not wanting him to see her anguish as the tears spilled over and slid down her cheeks, making padding sounds on the bedsheets.

Severus was brought out of his thoughts at this comment. Angry? No he wasn't angry, he knew. He had been terrified that she would be upset with him, regretting this new development in their relationship. All at once he realized what a dunderhead he had been. What a fool. "Hermione, I could never be angry with you about this," he said as he brought a hand out to cup her chin and turn her head toward him. "I know that it is an…unexpected surprise. But you were not the only one at fault. I should have remembered to perform the contraceptive charm. I should have remembered to be responsible. But now that we are here…and now that you are pregnant," he paused to marvel at that very fact, "Hermione, I would love nothing more than to have this baby with you, to share in the joy of bringing a child into this world with you by my side."

"Really?" Hermione's voice was incredulous as she watched his face take on a brilliant glow, his smile radiating like millions of sunbeams through a stained glass window.

Severus' smile grew wider and he placed a hand on Hermione's belly and bent his head, kissing it reverently and then looked up into her eyes. "Hermione, I love you, and this baby. I confess that I have, as of late, pictured many things that I had never thought possible for my life-you being the main part of that, and….babies too. Lots of them. If that is what you want as well?" He gazed into her topaz depths with his own onyx ones and he was met with a look of love so deep that it astounded him.

Hermione smiled through her tears. "Yes Severus. That is what I want. A life with you, and lots and lots of books, and children. Loads of them. A whole damned Quidditch team if you want them!" She laughed and he began to laugh with her.

"We'll put the Weasley family to shame!" His sounds of amusement were echoing off the walls of the hospital wing, and it was this scene that greeted the eyes of the headmaster, Professor McGonagall and Harry Potter. They all stared in disbelief at the normally stern Potions Master and Hermione as they giggled uncontrollably before them.

"Ahem, well Miss Granger, it is good to see you in such high spirits after your ordeal. " Dumbledore said, amusement evident in his voice. Severus and Hermione managed to get themselves under control as they realized there was a more serious situation at hand.

"Albus, have you located Draco Malfoy?" Severus asked, his voice slightly hoarse from his laughter, but his face was set in a very serious expression.

Albus nodded solemnly and Minerva nodded in kind. "Yes," she said. "Our own Mr. Potter located him trying to escape through the passage to Honeyduke's."

"Indeed. And his location now?" Severus raised his eyebrow in question. Albus stepped forward, "He is now, as you can imagine, in the custody of the very capable hands of the Azkaban Guards. Attempted murder of a fellow wizard or witch, is, as you know, grounds for imprisonment. He is to be tried in one week, after which, his fate will be at the hands of the Wizengamot. It is unfortunate that the Malfoy name has become synonymous with shame and misfortune, but such is the way of the world. There can not be light without dark."

"Let us hope that we can just put this all behind us." Minerva said at Albus' side.

"However…." Albus interjected, "There is still the matter of you and Miss Granger."

Severus steeled himself for what he thought was going to be his inevitable sacking. He unknowingly pressed himself closer to Hermione on the bed.

Albus smiled and looked over the edges of his half moon readers at the couple before him. "It is obvious to us all that you two are very much in love. And love is a rare and precious gift. Although it is….unusual, I have talked it over with Minerva, and I think it would not be remiss if Hermione were to take her NEWTS as soon as she is well enough to leave the hospital wing. She is, I think, more than prepared. After such time, you two are free to do and live…as you wish."

Severus looked from Albus to Hermione, and suddenly his shoulders sagged in relief. It was more than he could have asked for. More than he could have known would be given to him-so undeserving was he.

"Severus," Hermione said quietly from his side, "Severus I know what you are thinking. I always know what you are thinking. Please don't put yourself down. You deserve all of this and more."

"Hermione," came the voice of her best friend who had, up until then, remained silent. "No one is happier than I that you and Sn…..Professor Snape are so happy with each other. I just wanted you to know that." Harry smiled. "You deserve it. Both of you."

Severus rose himself up to his full height and walked slowly over to Harry, and much to Harry Potter's complete amazement, reached out his hand. "Thank you Potter. That…means a lot."

…

The next two weeks rumors were abound about the Potions Master and Miss Hermione Granger. There had been some talk of them being involved in an illicit relationship. Some said that she had been under the imperious curse and Snape had been controlling her mind. There were others of course, who had simply shaken their heads in disbeleif at all of this. She had continued to go to class, although Mr. Malfoy was noticeably absent. The news of his trial and subsequent imprisonment had spread around the school faster than one could say snitch, and most people were unsurprised. Draco had always been a bad egg, and most had been suspicious of him from the start. Only Pansy Parkinson, whom had always wished to get together with the platinum blonde boy, was distraught over his fate. Hermione took her NEWTS two weeks later and passed with flying colors. When she received the letter by owl that morning in the Great Hall she had whooped for joy. And all rumors were succinctly put to rest as Hermione Granger lept from her seat at the Gryffindor table and ran into the waiting arms of Professor Severus Snape and snogged him proper, right on the mouth. The hall was aghast and pandemonium broke out. Severus broke the kiss with his beloved rather reluctantly and stared out at the "audience" they had, one eyebrow raised, defying anyone to say a word against him and his Hermione. The hall quieted immediately.

Albus stood and tapped his glass with a fork, the clinking noise reverberating throughout the Great Hall.

"It is my pleasure to announce that our own Miss Granger is graduating early with outstanding marks in all of her classes. It is also my pleasure to announce the engagement of Miss Granger to our own esteemed Potions Master."

And with a sweep of his robes, Severus Snape exited the Great Hall with Hermione on his arm. Their lives were just beginning.

TBC….

**Okay folks…only one or two chapters left. Don't worry, you'll get all the delicious details that you are clamoring for. :) Hang tight all! Many thanks as always to my wonderful reviewers and loyal readers-without whom this story would not have come to fruition.**

**SS**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: A huge shout out to anyone and everyone who has reviewed, read, and taken the time to be with me on this amazing journey. Writing this story has been absolutely amazing and it has been a pleasure to be on this ride with you all. I hope that this next chapter lives up to everyone's expectations and as always REVIEW!**

**Don't own, don't sue.**

**SS**

Chapter 15: Walking the Walk (Six Years Later)

The first years had been through a lot in a very short amount of time. They had received the letters informing them that they had been accepted into Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They had arrived at Platform 9 and 3/4 with their belongings in tow, perhaps they indulged in a pumpkin pasty or a chocolate frog on the train ride. They had arrived at the Great Hall and walked down the center aisle one by one while the sorting hat placed them in their appropriate houses. They had sat at their house tables and been shown their rooms in the towers, and they'd heard many rumors and plenty of gossip about each of their teachers that would be taking them on this journey for the next seven years.

Now it was time for first year potions to begin. They had heard many rumors about the notoriously stern and formidable potions professor, they had been regaled with tales of how many house points the teacher liked to reduce from the sum total-particularly the Gryffindor House. They had many expectations. What they witnessed as the door of the dungeon classroom opened was not one of them.

Severus Snape entered the potions classroom slowly and carefully, his footsteps soft as he made his way to the front of the classroom. He was dressed, as always, in his customary black robes and billowing cloak. His hair was still dark black, long and appeared shiny, though the "greasy git" remarks had diminished considerably over the years. He was still tall and imposing, his posture commanding attention and respect. There was a small addition to his normal appearance, however. Cradled gently in Professor Snape's arms was a tiny baby with small tufts of blue black hair, a pink scrunched up face, and small pouty lips that were pursed in sleep. With his free arm, Severus motioned to the murmuring class of first years before him to be quiet and he moved slowly up to his desk.

"Students…" his voice was soft and smooth, not harsh at all, but it still held a note of authority. "We will be working on your very first potion today. The ingredients have been placed before you on the tables, and you will find the supplies you need-including cauldrons and stirring rods on the shelf against the east wall of the classroom. The directions for the potion are on the board." He paused to rest his backside against his desk as he re-positioned his sleeping son in his arms, one long finger reaching out to stroke down the babe's plump cheek. "As you can no doubt gather, my infant son is in my care for the morning as my wife and our accomplished Spells Mistress is still recovering from his birth. It would behoove you to remain quiet so that he can have his nap. Fifty points to any student who wakes him up. You may begin."

The students sat motionless, staring, mouths agape at the man regarding whom they had heard so many horror stories. The teacher in question regarded the gob smacked young people in front of him and raised an eye brow sardonically at his audience. "Well, get a move on. Potions do not tend to brew themselves." There was a mad rush of gentle movement as the students shook of their surprise and went to retrieve their supplies. Severus smirked and looked down at the perfect little one resting in his arms and the smirk turned into a full blown smile, Severus not caring who saw this softer side of him. He had not been feared for years now, and he rather liked being able to have a good teacher-student relationship with his pupils. The class went by without incident and it was just about over when his son, Antony Harold Snape, began to fuss from his comfortable nook within his father's strong arms.

"Please siphon your completed potions into the vials at your desks and I shall be around to collect them later. For next class, I would like a three foot parchment on the properties of Flobber Worm entrails and their purpose in restorative potions. And if there are no further questions, class is dismissed." Once the students had filed out, he shifted Antony in his arms and patted his back gently as the child rooted around against his armpit.

"Now now, I'm not your mother. You won't find anything for you there." He chuckled at the dissatisfied moue that appeared on his son's face at the prospect of having to wait longer for his morning meal. "Let's just pop into the floo and get you to your mum, shall we?" And in a flash of green light they left the dungeon.

Hermione was resting in their bed, her back propped up against a mountain of pillows that Severus had insisted she needed. Sitting next to her was their six year old daughter Selwyn. She had a large tome open on her lap and Hermone was verbally quizzing her on her Hogwart's history lesson for the day.

"And who was the founder of Slytherin House sweetheart?" She asked, and her daughter's black eyes looked up at her and sparkled with pride. Hermione grinned, knowing that this was an easy one. Her daughter had inherited Severus' striking black hair and pale skin, and though her nose was not what one would call small, it fit her face quite nicely, Hermione thought. Selwyn knew the answer immediately. Her looks were all from her father, but her mind-she was as inquisitive as her mother and had the same thirst for knowledge, asking questions almost incessantly and learning more and more by the day. Severus often called her his little know-it-all, although it was an affectionate pet name, not an insult.

"That would be Salazar Slytherin of course Mummy! Give me a harder one, please! I know I can do it!"

Just as Hermione was about to ask her daughter another question the floo made a whooshing sound and Severus appeared with their son clutched tightly in his arms.

"Hello darling. How was our son's first potions lesson?"

Severus smiled as he strode toward the bed, handing Antony over to his glowing wife. "Considering he is only two days old, he did quite well.

"You didn't expose him to any fumes did you?" Hermione asked as she cuddled the baby close to her.

Severus glanced at her wryly. "Have you no faith in me woman? You know I would never expose any of our children to anything harmful. Antony was perfectly safe."

"Ah," she said as the baby began to fuss and cry softly as he pawed at her gown covered breast. "I see he's hungry again." Hermione nodded her head to Selwyn who was buried in the book and Severus nodded in response.

"Selwyn, dear, Antony has to eat now, so let's get you off to your room and Daddy will play your special music box while you take your nap?"

Selwyn pouted for the briefest moments but with a stern look from her father that meant business, she hopped off the bed and scampered out the door to her room. Severus grinned and with a final look at his wife he followed their oldest child out of the room.

Hermione un-snapped the fastening at the shoulder of her nursing nightgown and exposed her milk-heavy breast to Atony's anxious mouth. He immediately clamped on and began to suckle eagerly. Hermione sighed as she gazed down at her feeding baby. It was moments like these that she treasured-times when her household wasn't exploding with shouting or sibling rivalry. It had been six years since she had found out she was pregnant with Selwyn and married Severus in a small ceremony at the ministry with only close friends and colleagues in attendance. Six years had brought the family Snape many happy occasions. They enjoyed outings around the grounds of Snape Manor, the large house Severus had bought shortly after their marriage. They found pleasure in bed times and stories, teaching and long vacations near the beach. Hermione smiled as Antony cooed against her breast and she switched him over to the other one, letting him drink his fill from her. If anyone had told her that she would be in this position back when she was only seventeen, she would have laughed in their face at the ridiculousness of the idea. Now, she found, she was more than content with her unexpected life, and she was grateful everyday that she had no more secrets to keep. From anyone.

"Mummy?" A sleepy voice caught her attention and she looked to the doorway of the bedroom to see their four year old son Devon standing in his pajamas, one hand rubbing sleep out of his eyes, the other holding his luvvie-a stuffed owl that Severus had gotten him on the day he'd been born.

"Yes sweetheart? What's the matter darling?" Devon was their second born, and Severus' pride and joy, being the first male heir of the family. He was exactly like his father in appearance save for his hair. He'd inherited his mother's chestnut wild nest of a mop and right now it was tangled and sticking up in all sorts of crazy directions.

"Lucy's snawing again and I can't sweep." He mumbled looking quite put out, the scowl on his tiny face an exact replica of Severus' when he was in a foul mood.

"Oh Devon, you know there's nothing we can do about that. Just nudge her a tiny bit and then try and go back to sleep. Naptime's not quite over yet." Hermione responded quietly, for Antony had just dozed off at her breast and was breathing rhythmically against her, lulled to sleep from a full belly and the sound of Hermione's steady heartbeat beneath his ear.

Devon sighed and rolled his eyes, stuck his thumb in his mouth and clutched the plush owl tighter against him. "Okay. But Lucy's so LOUD mummy." He turned on his heels and trudged back to bed.

Hermione and Severus had enjoyed parenthood so much that they'd gone to work right away with the intent on having another child after Selwyn's birth. Devon had followed two years later and with children of both genders, the Snape's felt their household was complete. That is until Hermione unexpectedly fell pregnant two months after the birth of Devon. When Hermione had gone to see Madam Pomphrey for a restorative potion for the flu symptoms she had been having, she had been shocked to find out that she was not sick at all-merely with child once more. But no one had been more shocked than Severus himself. When Hermione had come into his office later that day, Devon in her arms and Selwyn trundling along at her feet he had looked concerned at how pale Hermione looked. When she had sheepishly told him that she was pregnant, at first she thought Madam Pomphrey would need to be summoned. Severus had gone completely still, hands at his side, eyes round as saucers.

"Pregnant….you're pregnant?" He had asked, attempting to compose himself.

Hermione shrugged and smiled wryly. "Seems that way love." She had paused and shifted Devon in her arms and looked at Severus for a long time. "Are you happy? I know it wasn't planned…but I suppose we haven't been as careful as we should have been."

Severus had risen from his chair, his hand lightly brushing Selwyn's shiny black hair as he moved, and came up to Hermione kissing Devon gently on the head. Then he had looked deep into Hermione's eyes, the ones that had never ceased to amaze him completely with their brilliance and their many facets. "Hermione, darling, I might be surprised, but I would love nothing more than to have another child with you. Is this what you want? You've already got your hands full."

Hermione smiled. "You once told me that one day I would realize that books can only provide the illusion of company, that there were more important things in life. Severus, my husband, my darling, I'll have a houseful of children if you want them, gladly and willingly."

Severus nodded. "You are an amazing woman Hermione."

"Yes, and I'm yours Severus." She smiled and raised her lips to his for a kiss.

"That you are," he murmured before returning her kiss. "That you are."

The End.

**Okay folks. That's it. This was the last chapter. I will be posting an epilogue soon, so keep your eyes peeled, but the tale has been told, and all is well. Thanks a million for all of your reviews, support, and time you put into making this story possible. I hope that this is a satisfying ending, and perhaps in the epilogue I'll go into a little bit more detail with the children. Much love to you all. Mischief Managed.**

**SexySloth**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: I will not lie. Your reviews on the final actual chapter of Forbidden made me tear up. This has been a truly emotional experience that I will treasure forever-being that this has been the first multi-chapter story that I have ever uploaded and finished. I cannot thank you enough for your support, kind words, and your pushes in the right direction when I needed them. I'd also like to take the time to thank my wonderful boyfriend who is always so incredibly supportive and puts up with me and the hours I spend on the computer. Love you darling! Always. **

**Here it is. The very end. Epilogue. Hope you enjoy. Some final thoughts and reviews would be really cool-a nice way to cap it off so-to-speak.**

**SS**

Chapter 16: Epilogue, or And In The End

Selwyn Snape, a fourth year student, was exhausted, ad rightfully so given that she was at the end of a very very very long day. With the overactive brain she had inherited from her mother, it was not uncommon to find Selwyn with her head buried in a book at the library…or in the Slytherin Common Room. Yes, she had been sorted into Slytherin. Her mother had smiled and cheered when the sorting hat had shouted out its proclamation and when she'd hazarded a glance at her father, he'd been beaming with pride. Yes, Severus Snape had been beaming, the smile on his face stretching from ear to ear. She had known that they had been making bets on which house she would be sorted into practically since the day of her birth, and she was happy and proud to be in Slytherin, carrying on in her father's footsteps. She and her mother were incredibly close, but she was a daddy's girl, and the two of them had a bond that was she knew that she was growing up, and that thought was troubling her. She had always been athletic and sporty, never into the girly things that her peers of the same gender were interested in. She found Witch Weekly-the magazine that some of her female classmates smuggled in from Hogsmeade boring and sophomoric, and she would rather talk about Potions ideas than the cute boys in her classes. She sighed with that quintssential sound of teenage angst and resolutely forced herself to focus back on her work.

She was now sitting at one of the long desks in the library pouring over some potions notes for the essay that was due in another week and she could feel her eyelids growing heavy. Just as her head was about to drop onto her chest she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up into the eyes of her father, Severus Snape standing over her.

"You are just like your mother. If you're not where you're supposed to be, always check the library and there you'll be." Her father smirked at her and took the liberty of closing the book in front of her.

"But Dad, I've only just begun to read about the Grappler's method…"

Severus tutted. "Nonsense. You have a week until this essay is due, as I well know, and it is already ten o'clock. You should have been back at our quarters an hour ago. Devon and Lucy were asking about you." Severus pulled out a chair and sat down beside his fourteen year old daughter. She'd had her birthday three weeks earlier, and it was hard for him to believe that his oldest child was already a teenager, and growing into a beautiful one at that. He knew that in only a few short months he'd be chasing the boys away with a broomstick. With her long, coal black hair that so resembled his, her milk white skin and dark eyes, she was truly a beauty. Regarding her now, he noticed a sadness that seemed to be behind those fathomless eyes and he knitted his eyebrows in concern. "Selwyn, what is the matter? Is something else going on besides this potions essay you are so worried about?"

Selwyn sighed and felt the emotions welling up in her, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. "Dad…it's really not something that I want to talk about okay? I've already talked to Mum about it and….it's fine okay? You just don't have to worry."

Severus was taken aback. Never had his beloved daughter felt the need to keep something from him. They always talked-about everything, from school to troubles with friends, no subject was taboo between his essential physical, though smaller, copy of his genetic make-up. "Selwyn, I am your father, and you know that you can always tell me anything. Is it school? A teacher giving you trouble? A…" Severus felt his adam's apple bob up and down once as he prepared himself for his next question, "A…boy, perhaps?"

Selwyn jumped up from the table in shock, her dark brows nearly reaching her hairline, nearly a mirror image of an irate Severus. "Oh Merlin father!" She cried as she quickly gathered up her things and hugged them tightly to her chest. Severus felt his heat skip a beat as he heard her refer to him so formally. Normally he was always Dad or even Daddy when Selwyn was feeling particularly affectionate.

"Selwyn, if I've said something…"

"Dad, just….just stop. I've just got my first period okay?" She looked at him, eyes full of fury, her face as red as the Gryffindor banner,and with a sharp turn of her heel and a swish of her robes she stalked out of the library, nearly knocking Madam Pince over in her haste to leave the area.

Severus sat there motionless. He was shocked…and also rather mortified. Her first period? Already? But Selwyn was just a little girl…But then he shook his head. She had not been "little" for quite some time. And, he supposed, this was the average age for her menstrual cycle to start. But that meant….oh so many things that his brain did not want to think about at that moment. He buried his face in his hands, long, pale fingers sifting through strands of his black hair, a few slivers of grey here and there now. He got up and made his way back to his quarters, preparing himself for the onslaught that would be his wife. No doubt Selwyn would have already informed her of his faux pas.

"Severus Tobias Snape when will you lean to mind your own business!" Came the voice of his wife as he entered their quarters. Hermione was standing in the sitting room with her hands on her hips, head cocked to the side, her eyes narrowed in annoyance. He looked around for Selwyn, but neither she, nor his other children were anywhere to be seen. She'd obviously sent them to their rooms, knowing a confrontation was at hand.

"Hermione, love, you have to know that I meant nothing by what I said…" he paused and his brow scrunched in thought, "And come to think of it, I didn't say anything. I merely was asking her what was bothering her. She offered the information up. When exactly were _you_ going to tell me that our daughter had begun to menstruate?"

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and huffed in annoyance, brushing some wayward curls out of her face. He took a moment to appreciate his wife in all of her fury. She really was quite something when she was all hot and bothered. He momentarily felt the stirrings of arousal beneath his robes but pushed those thoughts aside. There would be time for that later. "Well, if you must know," she gritted out through clenched teeth, "As it seems you must, I was going to tell you tonight." She sighed and sat down on the couch, calmer now, and she motioned for him to sit next to her. He acquiesced to her invitation and took his place next to her on the comfortable couch. "Darling, it's only just happened yesterday. She was rather upset about it." Hermione smiled wryly. "She told me that she thinks she'll never be able to be tomboyish anymore. She spent an hour yesterday afternoon sobbing on our bed that she'd have to start wearing glamours and reading some trashy witches' magazine like her other girlfriends who've started their periods."

"I guess I just didn't realize it would happen quite…yet." Severus said quietly, absently toying with a lock of Hermione's chestnut hair. She'd retained all of her color so far, no grey yet, but it had darkened a bit, some strands a dark chocolate brown interspersed with the other colors. It was still as unmanageable as ever.

"She's a young woman now. Fourteen. It's a completely normal age for such a thing to happen. I was surprised it took this long actually," Hermione mused as she wound her hand in with his, enjoying the warmth of his skin. The Snape's were not short on affection, and most of their nights were spent enjoying each other's company in a multitude of ways. Thank the gods for silencing charms.

"You were surprised? Well…." Severus was coloring a bit at this particular subject. Though he wasn't totally out of the loop about the workings of women's bodies, when he'd met Hermione she'd been old enough to have been taking care of that herself and other than a passing mention here or there, the subject had never come up. "How old were you?"

"Twelve." Hermione stated, and she grinned when her husband seemed to stop breathing. "Are you all right dear?"

"You mean to tell me that at twelve years old you could have had a baby?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well, yes, I suppose so, but I wasn't exactly in the position of becoming pregnant at age twelve. You have to involve another person in the mix to get babies darling. Surely you know that after all this time. Unless….you don't remember?" She grinned at him and slid her body seductively against his, her lips meeting his in a kiss. She felt his hesitation and she pulled away slightly, looking deep into his eyes. "Try not to worry about it darling. She's going through a lot of changes right now. Just give her some time and she'll come 'round. But…you should talk to her." She said, kissing him deeply again, and this time there was no hesitation on his part as he returned the kiss with fervor.

"Tomorrow…"he murmured as he pressed his lips down her neck, and with a wave of his hand the room was enveloped in a silencing charm.

Clothing was discarded, mouths were occupied, and hands explored the well travelled curves and planes of each other's bodies. They knew each other so well that it was like a well rehearsed dance. Severus knew exactly what made Hermione moan, what made her squeal, what made her scream his name in ecstasy, and he knew what made her cum. He cupped the generous mounds of her breasts that had only gotten more appealing to her after the children she had born. His thumbs brushed over her sensitive nipples and she gasped in pleasure at the sensations. She opened her legs for him and he slid inside her welcoming wetness, groaning at how tight she still was, sighing in pleasure that he had this amazing woman in his life, and surrounding his body. His length was painfully hard and he wasted no time in setting a rhythm, his hips moving against hers, he pushed and she pushed back, their bodies joining blissfully, sighs and groans reverberating around the room. He brought Hermione up from her position across his body and sat her up and began to thrust himself up into her, his mouth open, his eyes boring into hers as they melded together as one, slick with sweat, their breathing matched with each others. In and out, up and down, together they moved, and together they found bliss. She cried out as he angled himself deeper, thrusting harder and more insistently as he felt his own orgasm becoming imminent. Her body exploded and pulsed around his thickness and she rasped out his name to the heavens as her eyes rolled back and her neck released it's tension, her head falling back, hair bouncing wildly down her back. Severus followed her soon afterward, his body shuddering, bursting, pulsing inside of her, filling her with his essence. He clutched her body close to his as they came down from their high, his head resting gently on her damp shoulder, her arms wrapped around his back.

They stayed there for a few moments, silently taking in their surroundings-the home that they had made for themselves and their family. On the mantle were several pictures: one of Devon holding his first broomstick, newly inducted onto the Gryffindor Quidditch team. His sorting had not been a surprise. He was as loyal as anyone and Gryffindor suited him. There was a picture of Lucy getting sorted into Ravenclaw, her face a picture of awkwardness as the overly large hat nearly came down over her eyes. Next to that was a photo of the family shortly after Antony's birth. They were sitting in front of the castle near the fountain, Hermione and Severus were looking at each other, then turning their heads out to the camera. They looked happy and content.

"We should…move….bedroom….children…." he panted as he fought to regain a normal breathing pattern.

"Mmmm. You're right. I love you."

"I love you. Please tell me you have the strength to move, because I don't think I'll get there on my own." Severus said hoarsely and she chuckled in response.

"I think I can manage to drag your old bones to our bedroom love." And after dressing quickly they walked arm in arm to their bedroom and closed the door.

THE END

**Thanks to all who have been with me on this journey. This story is now….COMPLETE. I honestly can't believe it. Hope you enjoyed it loves!**

**SexySloth**


End file.
